Mistakes
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: When Annabeth is dating Luke- her abusive boyfriend- Percy comes along. A new, goofy, happy, easy going person. But will their friendship hurt her more than Percy realizes? /abandoned\
1. Friendly Faces

**Hello guys~ I hope you like this story :D R&R**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

"No.. Please, Luke." I begged, huddled up in the corner of the room. His palm was raised to me, ready to strike and sting like a cobra. I bit my tears back, refusing to give him that satisfaction.

He came down on me, but just then the bell rang. A relived sigh almost left my lips, but I caught it just in time, luckily. He scowled down at me, as if I were a rat.

Right after he left I jumped up as quickly as my sore body would let me, and rushed to home room. I know I'd be late, I always was.

I crashed into another person and rub my head, my headache going from bad to severe. The boy squatted down and picked up all my materials, while I stood there like an idiot.

"Sorry." He apologized, smiling at me. I felt self conscious looking at him, he was…handsome. His black raven hair making him look like he just got out of bed, and his sea-green eyes smiling at me friendly. I realized I was just standing there like a complete idiot, so I took my books hastily from him and rushed away.

"H-hey! Wait up!" He tugged on my arm gently, I winced in pain, my bruise screaming in protest. He noticed my movement and pulled back quickly, "Sorry." He muttered, looking downcast.

"W-what?" I stuttered, praying Luke was no where to see I was talking to this cute stranger. Wait- what am I saying?

He rubbed the back of his neck, his smile still plastered. He looked so goofy, I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth tug up.

"I'm a total idiot and don't know where my classes are." He started to explain, grinning when he realized I was smiling at him.

"I'm new." He added, franticly searching for his schedule in his unorganized binder.

I rolled my eyes at him skeptically, "Uh, then go to the office." I replied coldly, making his eyebrows raise. I mentally slapped myself, that was way to harsh!

"Well… I kind of don't know where that is either." He replied sheepishly, to my relief shrugging off my cold shoulder.

"Oh ok." I replied softer, trying to be kinder to him. Wow, I was really mean. I mean, it wasn't _my _fault. It was that idiots fault, _Luke. _

"Do you know who your home room teacher is?" I asked casually, as if asking a lost kid if they knew where their mommy was.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "If I did, we wouldn't be in this situation." Right after he said that the bell rang, pronouncing us late. I groaned, grabbing him by his wrist.

"Just follow me, I'll take you to Mr. Collins. My home room teacher, he'll help." I explained, dragging him along.

We skidded to a halt at the door of the room, He just walked in all cool like, like he didn't even notice the class going on. Mr. Collins eyed him carefully, then looked over to me. I blushed slightly, hurrying inside. Some girls looked at the boy with interest and looked over to me in distaste.

"Sorry to disturb, but I'm sort of… lost." He apologized, the goofy smile still dancing on his lips.

"Look no farther, Mr. Jackson. Please take a seat, it seems I have the pleasure of having you for a student." Mr. Collins chuckled softly at the boy.

And the world just _loves _me. It turns out, there's an empty seat by me, and that's just where the boy sits. Typical.

Mr. C cleared his throat, "Now class, as you see, this is Mr. Jackson. Percy Jackson." Some girls smiled flirtatiously at him, and were losing their patients because Percy just regarded them all.

Mr. C. told us we could just talk for the five remainder minutes. Guess who decides to talk to me? Yep, you're right.

"So, obviously you know my name. What's yours?" Percy asked, turning his body to me so he could talk to me. I want to sneer and snarl at him, to tell him to get away before I claw his eyes out, but then that'd just be…disturbing.

"Annabeth." I heard myself reply quietly before I even process what I'm thinking. Something flashed in Percy's eyes.

"Nice name." He grinned, forcing me to blush madly at his words. I looked away, trying not to make a total fool out of myself.

"Thanks." I replied softly, wondering if he even heard me. His grin widened and I realized his cheeks were turning a little red at my thanks.

"Hello! You're Percy?" A kind voice asked from in front of me. I look up and see Rachel, I looked back down, taking sudden interest in my desk.

"Yepp! That'd be me." I can hear the stupid little grin in his voice. I wrinkle my nose, scorning myself. I shouldn't be so hostile to Percy if he's talking to other people.

I heard Percy and Rachel joking around, but right when the bell rang I bolted out of there as if Justin Beiber was in there.

I felt a someone staring at me from behind, so I turned around. My breath caught in my throat. Luke. Oh god, not another scene. He just smiled innocently at me, as if he wanted to just come over to me, scoop me up and carry me away to a fairytale. That's what I thought'd be when I started going out with him.

I mean, it was, at first. Then he became abusive, and I was just way to scared to back out, scared he'd not just hurt me, but permanently "get rid of me." I smiled back innocently and waved, knowing if I didn't there'd be a consequence later.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I froze, scared to turn around. That's when I noticed Luke was _still _watching, and he saw the person behind me. His gaze darkened and anger flamed in his eyes. I turned around, tears moistening my eyes. Why'd Percy have to talk to me? I helped him, why would he do this? I mean, I know he doesn't know, but still!

I nodded, trying to hide the fact that I was trembling. His eyebrow rose at me then shifted behind me. I felt someone's breath on my neck, and my hair rose.

"Hey." He whispered playfully, wrapping his arms around my waist. I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned to him, pretending to be super happy to see him. He kissed me on the head, and I heard Percy shift uncomfortably behind me, I noticed Luke's eyes flare with annoyance at Percy's interruptions.

"Who's this?" He asked snidely, Percy's eyebrows rose, amusement playing in his eyes at Luke's reaction. I silently begged Percy to stop, and he picked up because he held his hand out respectively, "I'm Percy Jackson." He smiled friendly, which Luke questioned.

"Uh, ok we have to go Percy." I responded quickly, trying to get to class as possible.

Percy's eyes widened in shock, "No!" He yelped, then ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something to say.

"I need your help still, I have no ideal where my schedule is." He said shyly, looking away.

"Why don't you get someone else to do that?" Luke growled menacingly. I noticed Percy's jaw tightened as he tried to maintain his composure, "Well, could you tell me where it was?" He retorted, then his eyes went back to me, look at me desperately.

"It's.. down the hall, that way." I said quietly, rushing off with Luke. I felt Luke's hand close around my wrist, his grip tightening. "Talk to him again, and you'll regret it!" He quietly snarled into my ear. I swallowed my fear and nodded numbly, walking into Geometry, lucky to me, I didn't have the same classes with Luke, but I did with Percy apparently. His eyes lit up immediately when he saw me, and he rushed over to me and plopped down next to me. I sighed, then realized he heard me. He pouted at me, staring at me in disbelief. "I can get up?" He shot the words at me, as if challenging me to tell him to get up.

I smile mischievously at him, "Seaweed Brain." I muttered under my breath. His eyebrows furrowed, "What'd you call me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed Brain. It suits you." I grinned at his mock hurt expression.

"Whatever, Wise Girl." He blurted out, leaning down to get a pencil from his bag. "Wow, thanks for that name, it just proves I'm smarter than you." I teased. That's when I noticed Rachel was on his other side. I stiffened in my seat, she shot daggers at me with her eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be long dead by now.

When he got back up he stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I knew he was kidding, but I didn't feeling like talking to him anymore, scared Rachel would tell Luke.

Half way through Mrs. Welch's explanation of our homework, Percy whispered to me, "Are you ok? Did I make you mad or something?" His tone is completely dumbfounded, and I give a small reassuring smile, but he can tell it doesn't match my eyes. "No, of course not." He looked back up before giving me a unconvincing look. I sighed, this boy would get me in so much trouble with Luke. Yet, why didn't I feel scared around him? I felt… better than I had in a long time. I felt protective. Maybe it was because he didn't like Luke, when everyone else did and never saw through his mask. But I did, and it's sad that it took this long to see that the loving, kind, wonderful Luke was just my eyes playing tricks on me. Yet Percy, Percy saw right through the minute he saw Luke, so for that, I guess I'll be friendlier than I have been. But not around Luke, of course.

So when the bell finally rung at the end of the day, I hurried to my locker and put my Greek Textbooks into my locker. I had already mastered pretty much every language, but I was better known for Greek.

"Hey Annie!" Percy said from behind my locker. I closed it and saw him, almost jumping out of my skin.

"Percy!" I hissed when he started bursting out in laughter at my response. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"Oh god! Dear Lord, Please stop!" He wiped his eyes of tears when I made a face at him, which made him laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" I hissed, everyone was staring at us. This stupid Seaweed Brain. He held his hands up to signal he was done, and I sighed in relief.

"What do you want anyways?" I grumbled, still upset he had a huge scene in the halls. I readjusted the strap on my messenger bag, he smiled down at me, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "I'm sorry, but your face… you looked like you were expecting Freddy Krueger." He explained, trying to muffle his smile.

I looked away, trying not to show how pale I went at the mention of that. I thought it had been Luke, coming to do god knows what to me. Something I'd have to cover up with makeup the next day, that's for sure.

"Whatever." Is all I came up with then I hurried my pace, trying to put distance between us in case Luke came.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Luke growled the next day. I stared at him in shock, "Right here…?" I gulped, scared he would slap me if I answered incorrectly. He leered at me, "You know what I mean." I looked away, waiting for the slap.

"Yo! Was up?" Nico called, I looked over to him and scowled instantly. Nico was so cheesy. He walked over to us, grinning. "Have you guys seen Percy?" Nico said after he and Luke exchanged a friendly hello.

I saw Luke's lip curl back in a snarl, then he stormed away. My pulse quickened, what did I do now?

"Why should I know?" I retorted, turning on my heel and walking to Chemistry. Right when I sat down, Percy bustled in, panting with how much he had run. "Am" Inhale, "I." Exhale "Late?" He panted, trying to catch his breath while everyone stared at him like he was an alien. I face palmed my self, "Percy, maybe you should sit down." I said gently, gesturing to his seat. His eyes lit up and he grinned at me, man was he a happy person. "Hey Annie." He grinned, sitting down. I made a face at him and pretended to fix my hair. I took it down, letting it cascade down my neck. I heard Percy inhale a breath and I looked over at him, eyebrow rose. His cheeks turned rosy and he tried to cover it with panting, as if trying to get over the running he had done. I blushed next to him, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

**I hope you like it~ :3 suggest anything! R&R! **


	2. Like A Knife

**Oh. My. Gosh! Thank you all so much, in the first few hours after publishing this, I already have reviews! It means so much to me :') Since I just published this, I think I'll do another chapter the day after! :D enjoy~(:**

**Chapter 2 **

**Percy**

I despised Luke, every time I saw him touch Annabeth I felt my skin crawl. I just wanted to go over to him and punch him right in the face, making him look like the big idiot he was. I don't know why I had these feelings, they really weren't like me, but I did. You can call it jealousy. I noticed how Annabeth's shoulders would slouch some when Luke left, as if in relief. I also noticed how Annabeth's bruise count went up. I tried confronting her one time, but she just dismissed it. "You know, I do have little brothers." She laughed, but I heard the nervousness in her voice, as if trying to make me believe.

I tried to forget about it, that's until we had free period one day. That changed my look on everything.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I wondered, concerned. She kept biting her lip, which was never a good sign. She sighed, pasting a fake smile on her face. "Uh..Percy..we have to talk." Uh oh. Gods no, that sentence never ends with a happy ending. She must have realized what I was thinking, because she added quickly: "Just sit, its ok." She smiled reassuringly, but I could see right through it. I knew she was lying, and that it'd end up terribly. I gulped before sitting down, feeling my palms sweat. Gross, I wiped them on my jeans and she had a pained expression on her face. She hid it well, but I still caught a glimpse of it.

"Percy…" She trailed off, looking uncomfortably, I noticed she kept shifting her position, favoriting her right. My eyes flashed back to her intense gray ones.

"Yes?" To my surprise, I sounded calm, as if we weren't talking about something that was apparently urgent. She hesitated before speaking, her eyes showing that she was in the middle of calculating something. Probably my response or something.

My heart began to thud in my chest, so loudly I hoped Annabeth couldn't hear. She moistened her lips than started over, "Uh Percy. I think we shouldn't be friends anymore." She said quietly, uncertainly. Her eyes darted between my eyes and the cement. I stared at her, shell shocked. Then suddenly, I burst out into laughter right there in the middle of the classroom. We were allowed to talk, but I got some funny looks from some people and girls smiling at me. I quieted myself down, patting Annabeth on the shoulder, "You crack me up." I grinned, then saw her wince and I pulled away. She probably had another bruise.

Her eyebrows furrowed at me, and she pouted at me. "What?" I ask innocently, turning forward into my seat.

"Percy, we can't be friends anymore." She whispered, trying to urge me to agree. My eyebrows shot up in confusion, I grinned at her again, not comprehending what she was saying. "Seriously Annabeth, its not funny the second time." She shakes her head, taking a sharp intake of breath. "Percy! I can't be your friend, can't you see?" She said, harder, her expression changing back to the old Annabeth I had met in the hallways a month ago. I sat silent for a moment, "I…don't understand.." She stood up, annoyed.

"No! Look Percy, you're a great guy. But we can't be friends anymore, ok? I… I don't want to be your friend." She said coldly, but I saw right through her expression. She was hurting from this, someone was making her do this, I knew it. Then it clicked, "It's Luke, he's making you do this isn't he?" I quietly snarled, getting a surprised look from Annabeth. She shook her head madly, but to fast in response to my question, proving my theory correct. The bell rung and everyone scattered out, since it was Friday and the last class, everyone was crawling over each other to get out. Not me, I blocked Annabeth so she couldn't stand up, "Don't you listen to that…that…" I trailed off, boiling with anger. Annabeth sucked a breath in, and I realized she was trying not to cry. She hated doing this, and I was just making it worse. I was making her hurt. My expression softened right when I realized this, and I apologized to her, getting out of her way. "Annabeth…" I trailed off as she picked her stuff up to go, pleading for her to still be my friend. I mean sure, I had lots of friends already, but for some reason I felt like she was my best friend… I guess that feelings not mutual. She turned to me for the last time and had a regretful expression. "Percy, it'd make this much easier on me if you just, y'know… moved on." She whispered the end, her voice cracking as she hurried out of the class room. I stared after her, clearly hearing the snapping of my heart. The worst part? She wasn't even mine.

I reach my hand down to my pocket, feeling the soft velvet of the jewelry box. No, its not _that_ I mean, jeez! I'm only in 10th grade.

No, it was Annabeth's birthday on Monday, so I heard. So I had gone and got her something I thought she'd like. I sighed, sliding the small box out of my pocket and into my palm. I opened it slowly, looking down at the small owl necklace. It was pure silver, shining when the sunlight hit it. I clamped the small box shut, then stuffed it into my pocket. Trying hard to forget it as I made my way to my locker, then home.

"Percy! How was your day?" My mother called from the kitchen right when I opened the door. I slammed the door shut, warning my mother I wasn't in a good mood. She took the warning and stayed quiet, when I passed in the kitchen I saw her worried look. I couldn't care right now . I felt so numb, and I knew tomorrow the pain would be fresh. Right when I opened my bedroom door I took the box out of my pocket and threw it into my desk drawer, slamming it shut. I plopped down on my bed, feeling empty. I don't get it… I mean, earlier that day she had been so nice to me. Did I do something? I began thinking, worried. I probably did, I'm so stupid. "Seaweed Brain." I mumbled Annabeth's nickname for me, then winced. "Wise Girl…I miss you." I whispered to no one in particular. After awhile I dozed off, then woke up the next day, groggily.

I dragged my feet to take a shower, and after words brushed my teeth in a hurry, smelling bacon. Did I mention that I _loved _bacon? Well If I didn't, then you knew now. I ran to the kitchen, taking in the delicious smell of the bacon and eggs my mother was cooking. She flashed me a wide smile, taking some eggs and dumping them onto a plate. "You can have five pieces of bacon. _Only_ five pieces." She warned, not letting go the one time I ate all of the bacon, even the uncooked bacon, ending me up in the hospital. Hey, I was only five.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat down in my seat, devouring my food. "Jeez, Percy, I said _eat._ Not _inhale._" My mother teased playfully, carefully nibbling a piece of bacon.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy, I gotta eat full and healthy." I defended myself, finishing up my plate. My mom ruffled my hair when she got up, a tear in her eye. "My little baby boy is growing up." She sniffled, embracing me. I groaned, embarrassed by her outwardly love. Luckily, Annabeth wasn't here, or she'd never let this go.

I forgot how to breath for a moment, remembering yesterday, it all coming to me in a wave. I find myself on the floor, my mother standing over me looking at me scared and confused. I stared at her, nothing coming out of my mouth, before I scramble up and ran to the door. I grabbed a pair of shoes while I ran by the mat and rush into the elevator, breathing hard. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. Is all I can think, after I slipped my shoes on and jogged out of the complex, I stopped dead in my tracks, noticing everyone had blonde hair and gray eyes. My eyes widened in shock as I took it all in, all the Annabeth's laughing and smiling. I held my head in my hands _I've gone insane!_ I screamed inside my head. I looked back up and to my relief, no more Annabeth's. But my heart ached, because seeing all those Annabeth's wasn't _that_ bad. I decided to take a walk and go get something to eat at the near by TGIF, which was unusually for me because I was darn to lazy to walk _anywhere_. When I opened the door the first thing I saw was Annabeth in a waitress apron. When she noticed me, the pen and pad she was holding fell out of her hands. I took a step closer, hope clouding out my logic. Forgetting her last words to me. She rushed away, going back into the restricted area. Hiding. Everyone began to stare at me, and my ADHD made me fidget some. I just rushed out of there, trying not to make myself look like a complete idiot, knowing I already had. I rushed home, ignoring my mother completely and closing my bedroom door with more force than needed. I rushed over to my desk, took my iPod off of its charger and turned it on, instantly clicking shuffle. I had turned the screen to my iPod off, so I had no ideal what I was listening to. It started out slow, soft, then grew a little louder, into a rhythmic beat. When the singer started singing, I instantly felt a jab in my heart, the words getting to me.

_I know I'm not the best for you,_

_But promise that you'll stay._

_Cause if I watch you go,_

_You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away._

I sung along, feeling I could resemble to the song.

_Cause today, you walked out of my life_

_Cause today, your words felt like a knife_

_I'm not living this life._

I sung along quietly, swinging one ear bud around as I listened with the other.

When the song started ending, I replayed the words in my mind.

_But what do I know, if you're leavingAll you did was stop the these scars will stay forever,These scars will stay foreverAnd these words they have no meaningIf we cannot find the feelingThat we held on to togetherTry your hardest to rememberStay with me,Or watch me bleed,I need you just to breathe._

I stared out at New York City, seeing how it was bustling with life. I clenched my jaw, I could be happy! Why did I dwell over Annabeth? Surely she'll become my friend again soon, but Luke. I almost forgot about him. I swore under my breath, Luke. That was why she wasn't my friend. She wanted to be my friend, She still was. But Luke, he was blocking her. Making her hesitant. I began feeling cold, What'd he do to her? I swear… I began pacing in my room, thinking of things, of Annabeth. Everyone looked at the fake Annabeth, but I had caught a brief picture of the real Annabeth, the fun, kind, intelligent, beautiful Annie. After awhile my mother had called me to dinner. We ate in uncomfortable silence for awhile. After I finished my dinner I walked over to my mother, hugged her and apologized. She accepted it wholeheartedly. I kissed her cheek then headed off to bed, I was worn out.

On Monday I arrived to school early, so I just waited for a custodian to come by and unlock the doors. Weird, I was never early. For _anything. _

I stood by my locker, students rushing into school. I noticed Annabeth, but she refused to look at me and I lost her in the crowd of bodies.

I waited by my locker, deciding to leave only when the whole hall cleared out. I had this weird nagging feeling, as if something bad was about to happen. Suddenly, I heard a small moan, a plead.

"Please Luke, Please…"

My heart stopped. I knew this voice. I felt like my heart had ran away, cold running through me.

"Shut up! You are so annoying, I could just…" He trailed off, then I heard a loud _BANG!_

I rushed over to the Janitors Closet, where all the sound was coming from. "Your little boyfriend isn't around to save you." He sneered. I clenched my fist, walking away slowly. When I was a good distance away, I rushed to the door. And ok-I admit it- I couldn't resist screaming "Ho-Ha!" As I busted the door down. I allowed myself a self satisfied grin. I mean, not to toot my own horn or anything- but that was so freggin' _awesome!_

I reminded myself what I was doing and my eyes widened at what I saw. Annabeth was huddled in the corner, frightened with tears running down her face. I saw her cheek was red and stared at Luke venomously.

"You." He growled, flexing his fingers.

"You." I snarled darkly. I felt shivers go up my spin at my own voice, I had sounded absolutely _terrifying. _

Percy-1

Luke-0

We just stared at each other, out eyes locked. My ADHD got the better of me, so I lunged out at him, making us crash into the wall behind him. Just my luck, the shelf was full of paint buckets, which absolutely _hurt_ if they fall on your head, let me might add.

His fist shot up, smacking me straight in the nose. I fell back, surprised onto the ground. He overweighed me by at least 30 pounds, and was taller than me, but luckily my mother made me take karate when I was smaller. He jumped on top of me, holding me in a choke hold. I slithered easily out of his grip, stood up, and managed to bowl him over, us tumbling out of the small closet and into the hallways.

Annabeth ran out of the closet and down a corridor. Good, she won't get hurt. I turned my attention back to Luke right when he socked me.

"Ooh, ouch. That's gonna show in the morning." Luke smirked, easily dodging my attacks. I felt myself get warn out, slowing down. Unlike Luke, who just kept jabbing me, as if he were playing with me.

"You won't touch her." I panted, my left eye was swollen and I had a bad limp, but I wouldn't give up to a idiot like this.

"Oh really?" He grinned wickedly, sweeping my feet from under me. I fell down hard, but then pushed his legs out from under him. I decided I need to work in my ninja skills, so I kicked him in the ear when he was still dazed, then stood up and sat on him, punching him over and over until he surrendered. I felt sorta bad, I mean… he was still a human. But he deserved it, hurting Annabeth.

"Over here!" Annabeth urges someone, and I notice for the first time the principle. She walks over to my, a stern look on her face as she barrels down on me.

Oh crap.

**Remember, R&R! And also, do you think I'm going to fast in the story? I could slow it down, don't worry! Percabeth is comin' around the corner. ;)**

**This is a fan fiction, therefore, if you like Luke then that's ok! I'm not trying to "hate on him" or anything, I don't really have an opinion about him ^_^ I'm just saying, I'm not hating on ****any**** character~ Thank you :D Also, thank you so much for all the favs! Jsyk, I update pretty fast :3**


	3. Stronger

**As requested, here's some more! I am terribly sorry If I have any errors at all, even if they're small. I have Microsoft works, and it doesn't have some words for autocorrect apparently -w- **

**R&R enjoy :D!**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth

He did it. I'm free. I'm _free._ Percy saved me, I can't believe him. I'm so ecstatic but scared, because right when I walked back with the principle, I noticed Percy and Luke are locked in combat, and Luke had some good hits. Percy was smaller and faster, but it didn't matter to Luke. Luke had grown up without a father and with a crazed mother, forced to be sent to an orphanage. Where he had to fight everyday.

But that didn't matter, because Percy started to actually go with his fighting extinct. Which meant, he was kicking the crap out of Luke.

I almost jumped up and down, rooting for Percy, until I remembered the Principle was coming.

I heard Mrs. Graves suck in a deep breath, and I saw her face turning an unattractive shade of red. I felt bad, I might've gotten Percy in trouble for helping me. I hoped he wouldn't get mad, I'd have to thank him. I could never repay this, I was so happy I could've kissed him. But of course, I wouldn't, he'd probably hate it.

"Perseus Jackson, Lucas Castellan, my office _NOW!"_ She all but screamed. I clamped my hands over my ringing ears. Uhm, _ow!_

Percy had the same reaction, for he fell right off of Luke and onto the floor. I stared down at my shoes, unable to meet his desperate gaze. I still wasn't his friend, it was Luke's fault. He told me he'd make me regret being friends with Percy if I didn't stop being his friend.

Surprisingly, I ignored him at first. I didn't really care, he couldn't do anything. But then he started bruising me regularly, sometimes kicking me, slapping me, or punching me. He broke my finger once, and Percy freaked out, but I covered for Luke, saying I accidentally slammed my finger in the locker.

I had been reduced to wearing only hoodies, sweat pants, and comfy uggs. I was a very athletic person, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I had dropped out of volley ball, fencing, even chess club. I could barely write down the notes for classes.

Rumors started, saying I was doing drugs, but I didn't care at all. I was reduced to only three friends, Percy, Thalia, and _Nico. _Which I found out they were all cousins.

So I had finally given in, and when I told Percy… my heart died. The look on his face, the hurt I brought him. I couldn't live with myself for that. I'm surprised he even helped me at all with Luke, I thought he'd just walk away like everyone else.

"Annabeth Chase!" Mrs. Graves snapped, pulling me out of my thoughts. I rushed after them, noticing how far behind I was. I saw Percy in the back, as if he was waiting for me. I almost cried, he was still the same old Percy I lo- liked. Liked, I didn't… like _like_ him…right..?

_Don't be stupid, Annabeth. He wouldn't want that from _you. A voice chided in my head, and it stung a little at its words. But I had to admit, it was right. Why was I even thinking about this? Ugh, stupid seaweed brain. Why can't he be like everyone else?

"Would you three like to explain this to me?" Mrs. G hissed, nearly blowing her top. I saw Percy grin for a moment, probably reliving the part where he kicked down the door.

I have to admit, it was kind of awesome.

I snapped out of it, holding my hands in my lap tight, "Mrs. G-" I was cut off by Luke.

"I was having a simple conversation with Annabeth here, Mrs. Graves, when out of no where Percy comes and _destroys _school property, then beating on me!" He lied smoothly, his eyes wide and innocent. He was so good, if I hadn't've been there, then I would've even believed him.

Well, probably not, considering Percy was the attacker. Percy's mouth opened, shocked. I saw his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Mrs. Graves… that isn't how it went." Percy grunted, barely able to hold in his anger. Then Percy's gaze flickered over to me, as if urging me to tell the truth.

If I didn't then Percy would be in a lot of trouble. But if I did, then what? Would I be scarred, beaten over and over? Or would Percy protect me? I know he wouldn't if I kept acting like this, always siding with Luke because I was so terrified. I use to not be so scared, I use to be fearless. I guess that part of my left when Luke came, but maybe with Percy, she could come back.

I stood up, determined. The fear gone for just this moment. "Mrs. Graves." I took a deep breath before continuing, feeling Luke's glare on me. I had to do this, I had to get away from that terrible life. If I didn't do it now, I'd be doomed, or maybe one day, had enough and died. I took a deep breath before continuing, "Mrs. Graves, I was having a discussion with Luke, when he _assaulted_ me. Then, thank the gods, Percy burst in and saved me." My voice cracked when I was talking, I trembled, scared. I hated getting in trouble, that's why I had never reported Luke.

Mrs. Graves nodded, deep in thought. "Is this true, Luke." She asked quietly, shocked. He hesitated, his eyes going between me and Percy. He scowled at us then turned his gaze to Mrs. Graves.

"Of course not, why would I do that to her? She's my girlfriend, I love her." He said softly, staring at me with fake hurt. I cringed, he was a really good actor. I had enough of him though, I almost screamed my head off, trying to explain all the hate I had for him.

"Liar!" I shrieked, I had had enough of this jerk. He had bullied me for two years, and I was done feeling scared and sad. I wanted to be a carefree teenager again. Percy gave me a proud smile, I'd never stood up for myself before.

Luke looked at me, shocked from my outburst.

I pointed at him, for dramatic affect.

"You've been pushing me around for two stupid years, and I'm done! I hate you Luke Castellan!" I all but scream, tears streaking down my face.

Percy rushed over to me, and to my shock, pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with my tears.

The principle shot up, appalled by our interactions.

"Detention for all of you! A whole month! You all are lucky I don't EXPLELL YOU!" She screamed, making me cringe. Man, was she angry.

Percy hugged me tighter, as if checking I was still there. We walked out of the principles office together, Luke storming off, calling curses to us.

"Thank you so much." whispered, taking a shaky breath. He smiled softly at me, as if he really cared about me. I couldn't believe that, being with Luke really made me hesitant.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl." He grinned, then pulled something out of his pocket. He held it in his hand, then hesitantly gave it to me, turning a little red. My eyebrows rose, confused. Why was he acting shy…

I opened my closed palm, staring in surprise at a little box. My eyes dart up to his then back at the box. I hesitantly opened the box, then gasped in surprise.

It was a small owl necklace. I never even told him about owls, man was he good.

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl!" He rose his hands over his head, smiling widely at me.

I didn't know how to respond at all. He was too good to be true, he'd just be another Luke.

After a moment of silence, he puts his arms back down and frowned at me, "You don't like it?" He asked, disappointed with my reaction. I just continued to stare for a moment. I can't believe he'd get me something, it was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, tears welled in my eyes as I looked back down at it than to him. I hug/tackled him, radiating happiness.

"Of course I love it, seaweed brain!" I laughed, then without thinking, bent down and kissed him right on the cheek. I jumped back, realizing what I had done, scared. Waiting for his rejection, for him to take his friendship away.

He just sat there, a mixture of shock and confusion clouding his gaze. I waited for a few moments, wondering what he would do. Then he looked up to me, grinned his heart stopping grin, and stood up.

"Wow Wise Girl, warn me next time." He joked, leading me to the cafeteria after the bell had rung.

_Next Time?_

**It's a little shorter than the others, sorry. I had to finish my project and I had done another chapter earlier today. So…here ya go lD hope you liked it~ R&R c:**


	4. Look At Us Now

**Enjoy c: R&R Reviewing motivates me to write~;D**

**Chapter 4**

Percy

I can't believe it. I can't believe she did that.

Annabeth _kissed_ me. Kissed _me._

I'm still shocked and everytime I see her, I can't help but replay the kiss in my mind. I mean, sure it was just on the cheek, but man...

Annabeth Chase was something different, she was special.

I don't know why I thought about that, but every time we went to detention I blushed a little when I saw her. Then her eyes would get wide and she'd blush furiously at me.

Sometimes when I passed Luke in the hall, I couldn't help but have the repulse to punch him. I mean he _hurt _Annabeth. That was against school rules and everything, yet he was only given _detention. _The world is sick sometimes.

Turns out, the only reason he didn't get expelled was because Mrs. Graves is related to him. Yes, you're hearing right, she's his _aunt _apparently. Life's not fair to the kindest of all.

So after the boring _month_ of detention and essays, Annabeth came to school a whole different person. I mean, sure she was the same Annabeth I lo-liked. But she looked so much better.

"Annabeth!" I called in the hall, surprised at her new look. She looked healthier, a new light in her eyes, wearing a turquoise tank top and dark splatter-paint jeans with her gray converse.

She looked for me in the crowd, then saw me at my locker. I gave her a lopsided grin, and something flashed in her eyes as she wove toward me.

"Percy!" She smiled, standing next to me.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm...ya Percy?" She looked up into my eyes eagerly.

"After School, you wanna go to the beach?" I asked nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ya!" She grinned wide, holding her arms toward me like she was gonna hug me, but decided against it.

That's when I noticed what was around her neck. I smiled wide, looking up into her eyes mischievously.

"Woah, your necklace is so cool. Who ever got you that must be like super awesome." I grinned, amusement playing in my eyes.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "He tries." I mocked hurt, putting a hand over my heart.

"Ouch." I pouted, trying hard to hide my grin. She let out a small laugh, it was so cute.

"He must care a lot for you, since he puts up with you." I joked.

Her smile faltered when she looked back up into my eyes. I felt self-conscious for a moment at her warm gaze.

"Yeah." She replied softly, as if she were thinking of something. Then she refocused back to me and blushed, realizing what she said. I just kept grinning at her like an idiot.

The bell rung and she sprinted away in a haste. I just stared after her, shaking my head and chuckling. I walked to Literature Arts and sat down at my desk. I looked up to the board, trying hard to understand what it said. My dyslexia didn't like it when I read, so I tried to keep it to a minimum. If I focused too hard on words, my head started hurting and felt like scrambled eggs.

"Hey Percy." A cheerful voice beside me addressed me. I groaned inwardly, it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Other known as _The Little Mermaid. _That was just an inside joke between me and Annabeth, so Rachel wasn't aware. I looked over to her and smiled politely.

"Hello!" I grinned, turning forward again, trying to keep our interactions to a minimum. But of course she wasn't having any of it.

"Hey Percy, is it true Luke beat you up?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I rose an eyebrow at her, confused by her words. Luke did not beat me up.

"Uh, No, he did not." I muttered, turning forward again. Where was the off switch to this girl?

"That's what he said, said you begged and pleaded for him to stop." She continued.

I rolled my eyes, not letting it get to me. "No, I'm sorry to say this but your great friend Luke is a liar." I tried not to say it too harshly, but her eyes flashed with repulse. Not to be mean, but I silently thanked the gods that she shut up. From past experiences, I'm lucky she didn't fling herself on me.

And I mean it literally, she did in Gym once. I was kinda happy to see Annabeth jealous, though. If you ask her, she'll deny it, but you could see it in the way she answered me shortly and ill tempered.

I couldn't really listen to Ms. Faucett, how she babbled on about who know- who cares- what. All I could think about was the beach. I know it sounds cheesy, but I just couldn't focus.

So right when the final bell rung, I darted out of my seat and into the hallways. I cheerfully made my way to Annabeth's locker after I had dropped off all my things.

When I came to her locker, I saw her and Luke talking. My throat closed up, and I stopped abruptly, shocked. What in the hades was she doing with _that?_ I had fought him for her sake, and she just goes talking to him? I casually stayed out of view, gritting my teeth when I saw Luke was holding her hand.

They couldn't be back together, that'd be so messed up.

"No, Luke!" I heard her hiss, annoyed. As if he kept asking the same question over and over again.

"You don't get a choice in this." He growled, and I heard her sharp pained intake of breath.

He was seriously hurting her? Are you kidding me? Even after we had detention, and I beat the crap outta him!

I rushed over to her side, angered.

"Percy!" Annabeth sighed in relief, stepping behind me.

My jaw clenched as I stared menacingly at Luke.

"Don't think I can't call the police on you." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

I saw the panic flash in his eyes for a second, before he backed away, holding his hands in front of him as if in surrender.

"You better watch your back, Jackson. You'll get what's coming to you, pay backs a female dog." He sneered as he turned away, sauntering away. Ok, I admit he didn't say Female Dog, but hey! Those aren't very nice words.

"Thanks Percy." Annabeth breathed my name out, smiling at me gratefully.

"We better hurry to the beach." I grinned, holding my hand out for her.

She looked at it hesitantly, and that when I knew she was still recovering.

I smiled sympathetically at her "I won't hurt you. I promise." I said softly, putting my hand back down at my side.

She looked me in my eye, blushing. "I know." I heard her mutter quietly, mostly to herself.

We walked side by side to the beach, when we finally reached it I smiled. I loved the beach almost as much as bacon. It was a place I felt closer to my father.

Annabeth sat down indian style, cupping the soft sand in her hands.

I plopped down next to her, noticing she was molding something together with the soft and hard sand.

"What'cha doing?" I asked, impersonating Isabella on Phineas and Ferb. She rolled her eyes at my pathetic girly voice, then scooped some more sand together. I noticed a small but complex house forming in the sand. I stared at it in awe.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" I gapped, my mouth still hanging open at the sight of it.

She shrugged, "My mom taught me when I was little." Her voice grew quiet at the mention of her mom's name. I nodded, understanding her mom was dead.

I could relate, my father had died when I was younger. Out at sea.

"Your mom must be proud." I said gently.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Disappointed at best." She sighed sadly. I shook my head, shocked. "I can tell she's proud." I smiled. She looked up at me, eyes twinkling.

"Hey Percy?" She asked after a while of relaxing.

I sat up on my elbows, "Ya?" I questioned.

"Could you help me?" She whispered, I heard the nervousness in her voice and saw the blush in her cheeks.

"Sure, with what?" I asked.

"There's this guy..." She trailed off, trying hard not to look at me.

My heart sank, _another guy? _

"Ok..?" I trailed off, wanting to make her say it.

"Could you help me, y'know...win him or whatever?" She whispered, still blushing.

I thought about it for a moment. I really didn't want to, but knew I had to since I was here friend.

"Sure" I grumbled, sitting up. She smirked at my expression, eyebrows raised.

"Who is he?" I asked, dreading the answer. I can't believe she likes someone else. Ugh.

She pretended to think for a moment before looking over to me.

"You."

**I hope you like it :3 **

**Recommends: Halfblood Care Home **

**Remember R&R for more! c:**


	5. Storm Brewing

**Ok so right when I wake up, I notice on my phone I get like, 10 emails x.x all favs and reviews :D I just want to thank a few people because they reviewed a lot c:**

**Niomia, ty for all the nice reviews c':**

**and BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR- xD don't we all c;**

**and many more! so here ya go ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth

"You?" What kind of name is You!" He asked skeptically.

Really Seaweed Brain? Seriously?

Realization kicked in and his eyes widened I couldn't look at him, I felt overly humiliated. My cheeks reddened up and I scowled at myself. Why did I say that? Did I _want _to be a lonely loser? _Maybe because you actually feel that way. _A small voice nagged at me. I shook my head, ignoring it. But a small, and I mean _very_ small part of me wondered: maybe it's true.

I stared nervously at the ground, knowing he was thinking of a gentle way to say _no. _

After a while of uncomfortable silence, I heard Percy chuckle softly. He's mocking me, I panicked, feeling regretful. Even before I could utter the words, _haha gotcha! _He cupped my chin, gently raising my head so I looked him right in the eyes. My heartbeat quickened so fast, I was scared he'd hear it.

His eyes were mesmerizing, changing from humored to touched. I tried hard not to look into his beautiful eyes, but he had other plans. I realized he started slowly moving forward, and without registering it, I was moving forward, also.

My brain screamed, trying to make my body stop. But my body wouldn't stop edging closer to Percy, as if he were a magnet.

He kissed me softly on the lips then pulled back, his eyes twinkling while he grinned at me.

I stared at him, puzzled, then it hit me. He didn't wanna go too fast, because he knows I'm still scared.

Still scared another Luke could come along.

I smiled at him gratefully, wanting to hug him for how great he was, but I didn't. I just grinned back at him then stood up, holding my hand out for him.

He took my hand and I helped him up, he towered over me but not by much. He walked me home, after I gave him directions, and said goodnight.

"See you tomorrow, Wise Girl." He grinned, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain." I teased, slowly closing the door. I leaned against it, letting out a huge breath.

"What are you doing?" Matthew walked in, staring at me weirdly. I just walked over to him, grinning.

"Nothin'." I replied dreamy, walking numbly up to my bed room. Right when I sat down I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down, wondering who would be texting me. Because I wasn't really big on the friend list right about now, thanks to yours only, Luke.

_Are you gonna text me back? :(_

Thalia, oh gods, I forgot she had asked me yesterday to come over to work on Geometry. Now I felt guilty, I had stood up Thalia.

_Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot.. I went to the beach. Please forgive me~:c_

I stared at my phone for a minute or two before it buzzed, signaling her response.

_With?_

With? Why is she asking who with? I felt myself blushing, but luckily she wasn't here to see that.

_Why do you suppose I went with someone?_

_Uh, because Annabeth Chase does not go to the beach._

_Ya I do! I love the beach..._

_Not really... Look, if you don't wanna tell me, whatever. I was just wondering why you stood me up. _

I sighed, she wasn't going to give up, even if I told her that I wouldn't tell her. She wasn't a girly girl, thank the gods, but she could be when needed.

_Percy..._

I put my phone down after I sent my message, nervous at her response. I was embarrassed because with Thalia, she would either think of the opposite of what really happened, or let her imagination take over.

I trudged over to my bag, sliding my binder out slowly. I looked at it and smiled, seeing Percy's messy handwriting on it where I told him to sign.

_Hey Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain(;_

I let out a small chuckle before opening my binder and taking out my Homework. I zoomed through it and took out my sketchbook, sketching out an outline for a new building. I kept erasing and starting over, thinking of something to draw. I lost track of time and looked over to my clock, noticing what time it was. "crap." I swore under my breath, noticing it was 11 o' clock. I was usually in bed around 10, and my father hated it when I stayed up.

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" _My alarm clock buzzed. I reached over to where it normally was and smacked down, hitting the table. "Ow." I muttered, pushing the covers off and cupping my hand. The glass and impact had made my palm turn red, and that's when I remembered I had moved my alarm clock so I couldn't go back to sleep.

I scolded myself for the little moment I had had. I groggily rose off of my bed and walked over to my dresser, looking down at the assortments of clothes I had.

After a few moments, I came out with a simple orange T-shirt. My camp tee. I smiled at the memories I had had there, then my mood darkened, remembering I had met Luke there. I dismissed the thoughts, tightening my shoelaces into place. I had my camp tee on, and a simple pair of jeans, with my favorite gray converse.

I walked over to my mirror, taking my hair out of its disastrous bun I had put it in last night. I yanked a brush through my hair for a good ten minutes, then rushed in the bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly. I only had ten minutes left to eat breakfast, I'd never make it. "Bye Dad, Susan." I called, snatching up an apple before heading out the door.

Susan began to protest, but I slammed the door, pleased with myself. I mean, to tell the truth, I didn't really like Susan that much.

I hummed, which was very rare for me, to school almost skipping down the sidewalk like a four year old. After I finished my apple, I dumped it into the trash can at school, walking quickly into school, eager to see Percy.

I was scared to really go out in public without Percy, scared Luke might try something. I mean, I wasn't _using _Percy or anything, I did like him, I just felt protected.

Someone pushed me to the side, and I turned around to see that it was none other than Thalia.

"What happened!" She hissed, I could see the eagerness in her eyes, waiting for all the details I would tell her.

But when I opened my mouth to speak, I couldn't tell her. It felt wrong, as if it was only a Percy and I moment.

"We went to the beach, and I built a sandcastle." I said, scanning the crowd. I wasn't lying, not really... I was just, not telling her everything.

She snorted at me then rolled her eyes, "You're gonna have to come up with something better." She scowled, hating when I left her out of something.

"It did happen! You can ask Percy himself." I protested, going into the same stance as her.

She smiled a little, "Ok, whatever you say Annie. Look, I gotta go, see you in History." She waved goodbye,and I waved back. Right when I was about to head to class, another person pushed me aside. _Forcefully. _

"Look wannabe. You better stay away from Percy, or I'll make you." Rachel snarled at me, pretty much pinning me to the wall.

"Whatever Ariel." I hissed, then realized she didn't know about our little joke. Her voice changed an octave,

"What did you call me?" She snarled into my ear. I was trying to force her away, but she had me pinned like she actually had fought before. I scowled turning my head so I could catch a glimpse of her hair.

"Get off of me! I don't even care about Percy, ok? Don't get your hopes up, he says you are annoying." I growled, ramming my back into her so she'd let me go. Right when I was free, I fled.

I turned my head around for a look at her, and my heart sank when I noticed who she was talking to.

Luke.

**Gods I couldn't focus on this chapter T.T I tried rushing it, sorry if its bad! I really wanna get to the next chapter! It'll be INTENSE~**

**Recommends: _You're Beautiful _By pigrabbit42**

**R&R~ I'll update faster, and the next chapter will be VERY interesting... to make up for this one(; **


	6. Regrets

**Ok, finally I can do Percy's pov ;w; I have a really good Idea, so I hope you like it c: Don't forget, R&R~! suggest something for a chapter, quickens my updates (:**

**Chapter 6**

Percy

I woke up, walking sleepily to the bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush then began brushing my teeth, humming random songs to myself.

"_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you've got..."_

I sung "We are Young" happily. Thinking it'd be a good day. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down in the kitchen, my mother sliding blue pancakes onto my plate.

"Thanks mom!" I beamed, digging in. I loved her blue pancakes, they were so delicious.

"Anytime, Percy." She ruffled my hair. I was hoping this wouldn't turn into another "My baby's growing up" moments.

I casually got up and put my plate away, for some reason I had a feeling I had to tell my mother how I felt. I felt like something would happen today, and I didn't want to walk out without telling her.

"I love you, mom." I said softly, smiling sheepishly at her. She covered her mouth, surprised at my words. Tears started brimming in her eyes, I closed the door before she could make another scene and began walking to school.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I greeted in home room, sliding into my chair easily. She blushed at my voice, smiling at me. I guess we were technically together, but we never really acted like it. We just acted like our old selves, as if we had never kissed.

"Percy." She greeted, monotone. I furrowed my brows at her response, and wondered what had happened.

"You ok?" I asked concerned. She just smiled reassuringly at me, but I could see in her eyes something was bothering her.

"Now Annabeth, you know you can tell me." I scolded playfully, acting like a mother. But really, I was kinda disappointed. I mean, we were practically together.. I guess, and she still wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her.

"Nothing, girl thing." She laughed, seeing my confused expression.

"Just... can't wait till the movie." She said quickly, covering up.

I shrugged, giving up. I'd ask about it later, if she was willing to tell me.

"Oh crap." I groaned, smacking my head against the desk.

"What?"

"I forgot to do my homework." I whispered. My grades weren't so high, and this would just make Mrs. Beasley have an excuse to scream her head off at me.

"Oh." She squeaked, thinking something over for a minute.

"You could copy off of me..?" She said hesitantly. I raised my eyebrows, amused.

"No, it's ok. I forgot it at home. Thanks though." I explained.

She giggled at me-actually _giggled_

_._

**~RANDOM LINE BREAKER~**

"See you tomorrow at 10?" I smiled, knowing she'd confirm. She rolled her eyes at me playfully, nodding.

"Ya, Seaweed Brain. See ya." She waved before closing the door. I did a small fist pump in the air, grinning wide. My heart was racing, thinking about tomorrow. Thank the gods it was Friday.

Annabeth and me were going to see a movie at the theaters, and I had been waiting since Wednesday, I hadn't gone to the movies in a long time.

I started my way home, walking along with the crowd, pretty much going where it would take me. I just walked, smiling the whole way. I kept turning my head though, feeling someone's eyes boring into my head. Everytime I turned to look, I didn't see anyone out of character. No black hoodies, gun holsters, nothing. I guess I was just feeling paranoid, being in New York and all. I passed a long alley, and noticed that it wove toward my house.

Alleyways were usually dangerous, and meant trouble, but I didn't care. Nothing would happen to me in the little Alley, I mean, it wasn't that far to my house,really. I turned around for just good measures, scanning for bad looking people.

Right when I was about to decide not to go in the Alleyway, deciding it was waaaay too risky, I was pushed in, slamming down hard. I grunted, holding in my pain. I had landed right on my wrist and heard a little _crack. _I sat up_, _holding my injured wrist. I was about to look up and glare at my attacker, when I felt something hard come down on my back, purposely avoiding my head. I laid down, flattened. I felt a terrible pain rise in my back as the object came back down on me. Then, others joined and I realized what they were _Baseball bats- a gang? Oh gods, they want me to feel the pain. They're going to kill me. They're going to kill me. _

I couldn't stop repeating the last sentence over and over again in my mind. My life was over, and it had been short lived. I heard them cackle with laughter, amused at my pain. I felt someone breathing next to my ear, hearing them beat the bat playfully on their foot.

"Does it hurt, Jackson?" He murmured, slapping my cheek, playing with me. Fear boiled in my stomach, the pain making my body shutting down. Thank the gods, the pain hurt so much, I couldn't stand it.

"He's shutting down." Someone warned, making the leader pour something icy all over me. My eyes widened, my senses became more alert. They really wanted me to feel the pain.

"Leaving so soon, Jackson?" The leader growled, stomping on my leg. I grimaced, the pain searing. Why are they beating me up? I couldn't recognize anyone of their voices. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but forced them back. I would not cry in front of these sick people.

"Aww, Hey, Seaweed Brain? Think you'll make it to the movie tomorrow?" He imitated Annabeth's voice, but put it a little higher and girly. I cradled my leg while they started beating on me again. I felt a stab in my side and cried out in pain. I couldn't help it. After whatever they had stuck into my side was taken out, I put my fingers to the wound, feeling the blood stain my fingers. I stared at my shaky hand, trying to focus on it. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, black dots fuzzing over my vision.

"C'mon man, let's go!" One urged, I watched them run away, hearing a girl screaming as she ran towards me.

"Oh no! Percy..Percy I'm so sorry.. I never meant for this..I never meant..." Rachel wept, rocking back and forth on her knees while she whipped out her phone. The last thing I saw was her mascara stained face, asking for my forgiveness.

**Ok I know it isn't long, I'm sorry. But I hoped you liked it ene the next one will be at least five pages long on my word. Thats the minimum! **

**I might have to take a break, because I have to write a book for my school. Lol, Ironic xD **

**But ya, it's only 28 pgs. but still...I have to do a mock book and, ugh. It'll take a long time. I'll update every weekend, and if not possible, then at least twice a week~**

**R&R~~~~ SUGGEST ANYTHING FOR CHAPTERS? **


	7. Punch In The Gut

**Okay I'm making a story for English and I'm going to use Your back? for it c: Which means, I have to re read Percy Jackson(: So it might be awhile before I can update again..**

**And, I'm updating fast b/c I know that I hate reading books that are only two chapters, cuz I'm like spazzing out for the next chapterxD so thats why I try to update for you guys ^_^**

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth

This is the day. I can't wait. Percy's taking me to the movies. I'm so happy, I could barely sleep last night. I kept having this nagging feeling that it was a date.

A date.

With Percy.

I woke up early, taking a shower longer than needed. After I came out of the shower, I slipped on my clothes. I looked into the mirror and took my bedraggled hair down, yanking the hairband out.

I brushed through my hair before putting it back up into its normal ponytail. I smiled at myself in the mirror, glowing in eagerness.

I rushed back to my room, disappointed when I saw it was only 9:30.

"30 more minutes." I promised myself, walking down the steps to watch some tv.

After a few hours of The History of Architecture, I groaned, wondering when Percy was coming

4:00? Where was Seaweed Brain? My heartbeat quickened, no. He wouldn't have stood me up, would he? I looked over to the door, hoping he'd burst through, apologizing for being late. Time flew by, and it began getting dark. My heart sunk and I turned the tv off.

He stood me up. I never thought he'd ever do something like that. Next time I see him, I'll confront him.

I couldn't believe this. I shuffled my way to my room then sunk into my bed, screaming into my pillow. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them to me, feeling hurt.

Apparently, I had dozed off, because the phone began ringing, waking me up. I groaned, wishing someone was home. I looked over to my alarm clock to see how much time had passed.

"_11 o'clock? Who'd be crazy enough to call me?"_ I grumbled down the stairs. I walked over to the phone and picked it up, giving a small sleepy  
"Hello?" while wiping my eyes of sleepiness.

"Hello? Is this Chase?" A formal lady asked me on the other side, and I heard a lot of rustling on the other side.

"Speaking?" I said cautiously, wondering who this lady was and what she wanted with me. Most of all, why was she calling me so late? Did Matthew or Bobby do something?

"Oh Good." She replied, clearly relieved. As if she had called many times before, and I took one more glance at the phone screen to realize she had. I was about to apologize when she continued

"I'm very sorry, but it seems Mr. Jackson has been in a very bad accident today. Mrs. Jackson told me to inform you, as the state he is in is very critical-" I dropped the phone, unable to hear the rest of her report. I put a hand over my mouth, tears sliding down my face. No no no, Oh Gods please. Not Percy. Not Percy. Percy did nothing wrong, except being my friend. Why?

I grabbed my purse and flew out of the door, barely able to close it before leaving. I didn't have time to wait for the bus, my nerves wouldn't allow it. I ran as fast as my legs would let me to the hospital. Luckily I had done track, or I would've passed out on First Avenue.

Right when I saw the Hospital in my vision, I pushed myself to run faster, scared if I didn't see Percy as soon as possible, it would be too late.

Percy couldn't die, he hadn't done anything wrong.

I rammed into the doors, pushing my way past everyone at the front desk.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yelped, in a haste to get to him.

"Room 241 B." The lady answered without looking up, I guess she had been waiting for me. I ran towards the elevator without thanking her, I'd do it later. My priority was Percy, I was about to take the stairs instead, anticipating for the elevator, before I decided it was way too much.

I barely had enough in me to walk into the elevator, sweat beading down my face along with tears. Everyone on the elevator tried not to stare at me, but I couldn't blame them.

Right before I picked the phone up, I had been asleep, so that made me look even worse.

I rushed out right when the elevator opened, I was so close to Percy.

"Ma'am, you can't come up here." A woman behind a counter nagged at, her unfriendly smile secretly challenge me.

I didn't have time for this, so instead of politely and civilly telling her I was there to see Percy, I snapped at her.

"Look, lady. I don't have time for your crap. I have to go see Percy!" I almost screamed at her, trying hard not to have a breakdown in front of these strangers. Her uneven eyebrows rose at me, a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, only family aloud." She all but sneered at me.

"Unless, you're his girlfriend?" Another woman interjected, a kinder, younger lady.

Was I his girlfriend? I couldn't ponder the question, I had to see Percy. I nodded furiously, scared. What would Percy look like? What had really happened to him?

"Not possible! That other girl is." The meaner one hissed. I rose my eyebrows at her, what other girl?

The nicer one just pointed to the door across from me, and before the mean one could argue, I ran inside. Right when I burst through the door my heart broke in half.

Percy was on the hospital bed, he had a sling around his neck, supporting his arm. His waist was wrapped in gauze, and his leg was in a-no surprise- blue cast. I felt like running into the bathroom and throwing up, his appearance sickened me.

I couldn't believe this, Percy was in the hospital. Only a few hours ago I was so mad at him, thinking he had ditched me.

Boy was I wrong.

"Percy Jackson!" I all but yelled his name, marching stiffly over to him. He and Rachel looked up, alarmed at my tone. Anger burned in my stomach at his condition.

"Annabeth." He smiled at me, and I noted how he grimaced at the pain from moving when he saw me. I walked over to his bedside and crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot impatiently against the floor.

"You idiot." I whispered, feeling the tears falling down onto my arms. He looked away from me, a frown forming on his lips. In one quick motion I pulled him to me, hugging him softly around his sling so it wouldn't hurt but firmly.

"What am I going to do with you, Seaweed Brain?" I scolded, sitting down on the side of his bed. So what if Rachel was watching? I didn't care. I couldn't care, because all I cared about right then was Percy.

I saw a smile flicker across his lips, making my heart do somersaults.

"Ya, it hurts. Maybe you could...kiss it better." He smirked at me, doing weird tricks with his eyebrows.

I didn't even hesitate. He deserved much more than a little kiss, really. So he turned his cheek to me, as if I were going to kiss him. I rolled my eyes at him, "Pfft, Please Seaweed Brain." I mocked, taking his face in my hands.

His eyes widened in confusion till our lips met. His shoulders slouched and he put one arm around my waist, the other in the sling. It was hard to do the same to him, since pretty much everything hurt. I pulled away after a few moments, breathless. He just grinned up at me, leaning back relaxed.

I held his hand, refusing to fully let him go, scared. I tried hard not to look at his waist, trying so hard not to notice the dried blood that had soaked into the gauze changing it blood red.

"I'm ok. It didn't even hurt." He lied, avoiding my eye contact. I noticed Rachel began trembling, crying. I was confused, why was she here? Why before me? I tried to push it away, it didn't really matter. But I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Rachel found me in the alley..." He trailed off, answering my unasked question. My eyes widened, did I subconsciously ask the question without realizing it? I blushed, ashamed.

I heard him chuckle softly before going quiet, hearing a door open then close.

"Mr. Jackson. We have to reapply your bandages again." A lady informed, her shoes _click click _clicking on the tiled floor. My eye twitched, I was about to freak out on her when my throat closed.

_Again?_

His bandages were soaked thick, I had thought those were the ones they had put on when they first applied them.

How many times exactly had they _reapplied _his bandages?

Oh gods. He was losing so much blood so fast.

I made way for the lady, still holding onto his hand but out of the way. She took off the gauze and I heard a sickening _thud _as it she threw it into a basket onto the floor. A small noise escaped my throat, his wounds were gruesome.

As if he had been stabbed repeatedly, the wounds were deep. There were about five of them all the way down his side, oozing blood. I felt sick, and I felt Percy tighten his grip on my hand. I looked over to his face, the pain clear.

It was too much, he couldn't fake it didn't hurt. It probably hurt beyond belief. His face paled as he grimaced, small noises of pain escaping his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind him, trying to distract him.

"I'm so sorry Percy. Please forgive me." I whispered in his ear, feeling terrible. I felt as if this was all my fault. I disgusted myself. Tears escaped my eyes and fell onto his neck, and he turned his head after the lady was done and kissed me on the head.

"Don't Annabeth. Just don't. You have nothing to be sorry for, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He reassured, pulling me closer to him. I stayed standing up, I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Percy. I lo-"

Mrs. Jackson burst through the door with donuts for us all, interrupting my sudden outburst.

**c: R&R~~~ Pwease? I'll give you a cookie :3**

**Unless I eat them all first, *NOM NOM NOM* :D**

**hehe I'm evil xD just kidding...~;)**

**Any questions about it? I'll start answering questions... any questions I'll answer in a A/N in the next chapter**


	8. Surprise?

**Don't forget to review because, y'know...cookie? c:**

**Lol you guys can like tell the future, guessing what I'll do in chapters xD**

**Chapter 8**

Percy

It tooks weeks for me to recover, then for some stupid reason they made me go to _Therapy. _I mean, I felt fine. After school, Annabeth would rush over here, sometimes forgetting homework.

I felt touched, but sorta bad. My condition made her forget about _school. _

Annabeth never forgot about school.

All I did was stare at the ceiling, thinking I would actually need Therapy after this, because I was so bored I started thinking I was going mad.

"Mr. Perseus Jackson." A nurse addressed me stiffly.

"Yes?" I prompted, waiting for her to continue.

"You have been healing remarkably well, so well in fact, you stay here is no longer required." She beamed at me as if she cared, but I knew she really didn't. I didn't mind though, I wouldn't want to deal with a whiny teenager either.

"Really?" I scoffed, wanting to bolt out of there as soon as possible.

She nodded," I'll just call your mother, get all of your things ready." She smiled politely at me, then closed the door behind her, calling after a doctor.

I sighed, relieved and crossed my arms under my head. Finally, I get to go home, I get to take this annoying, itchy band off my wrist.

Oh gods. I almost forgot about school. I started feeling terrified, all of the work I'd have to make up? Forget it. I wouldn't be able too.

Sadly, I just _knew _that Annabeth would make me, anyways.

I sat up, feeling a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders, and a smaller one being put on. The smaller one being school, of course.

I looked over to the calendar, I barely even knew what _day _it was. I never cared to keep track.

_December 20_. I stared at it blankly, you have _got _to be kidding me. The Winter Formal was tomorrow.

Is this a joke?

I walked over to the small bag of clothes my mother was allowed to bring, and picked up a teddy bear. I didn't really want it, being a teenaged _boy _and all.

It was sweet of Annabeth to give to me, so I guess I would just put it in my closet.

I picked it up and took the cane I was expose to use, knowing the nurses would have a heart attack if I didn't use it, and tried to fake the pain out.

My side was _killing _me.

I never told anyone, I didn't wanna stay longer than needed, but where I had been stabbed with what we identified as a _club, _I would feel a small tug of pain when I walked. Let me explain what that is if I didn't make it clear. A baseball bat with huge, thick spikes sticking out of it, waiting for the taste of its victims blood.

Apparently, it was a miracle I was alive. If Rachel hadn't found me in time, I would've bled to death.

Then it comes back to me, Rachel had been saying something... I just couldn't remember what. Something about... forgiveness? Whatever, I'd ask her some other time.

After 30 minutes of waiting for my mother, ADHD not helping _at all _my mother walked in, car keys in hand.

"Ready to go, Perce?" She smiled warmly at me, I could see the sad glint hidden in her smile as I started walking after her with my cane. After a few minutes of agonizing walking, we finally came to our car.

"I can't wait to go home. Ugh." I sighed, hooking my seatbelt up. I had been so cooped up, my legs strained from the exercise.

"Everyone will be so happy that you're back. Especially Annabeth." My mother beamed happily. I felt uncomfortable talking about Annabeth with my mom. And everyone at school, what would they think?

I couldn't bring my cane to school, it'd just make me look weirder.

"Ya mom." I answered, not really listening. I was sort of nervous about walking around on the streets again, though. I would never feel secure in public again. Those idiots stole my security from me.

"Annabeth offered to tutor you, to help you catch up." My mother piped in, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh ok, cool." I responded automatically.

We went on in the car with silence, not really feeling like talking. Right when we got home, my mother began taking my stuff so I wouldn't have to carry it.

"Mom." I warned, annoyed by her babying me.

"What?" She asked innocently, too innocently.

I rolled my eyes at her, letting a small chuckle escape my mouth

We walked into the elevator and stood there, a good distance away from each other, awkwardly. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, then winced, my sort-of-healed wounds protesting.

My mother noticed my wince, but dismissed it, knowing I would act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

Right when the elevator opened and we made our way to the door, I heard rustling inside. I rose my eyebrows at my mom, bewildered.

She just stared at me funnily, and I noticed how she twitched, as if in excitement. She turned the key and opened the door slowly.

I hesitantly walked in, wondering why she started acting jumpy. It was pitch dark in the apartment, and I limped in.

Bad idea.

The lights turned on, and the whole apartment erupted in happy screams.

WELCOME HOME, PERCY!" Almost all of my classmates were there, and I fell backwards, right into someone's arms. I tilted my head up, and started grinning when I realized it was Annabeth. She scowled playfully down at me, our faces turning red when we realized everyone was staring at us.

She pushed me back up, and I was greeted by many hellos and 'get betters'.

Yet I noticed the Rachel was off in the distance, and that she was with a very pretty brown haired girl who had almond eyes.

After the small party and being stuffed with food, Annabeth was about to leave. I knew I had to ask her, because if I didn't now, it'd be too late.

"Bye Percy." She smiled, picking up her small purse and turning the knob.

I felt nervous, butterflies having their own little party in my stomach.

"Wait." I said quickly. She turned around slowly, curiously.

"I know this is really late, but will you...go to the dance with me?" I asked, trying hard to meet her eyes. But she kept avoiding me.

"Percy...I...no." She answered, looking pained and as she was going to say something else.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, closing the door shut behind her.

Taking my broken heart with her out the door.

**Read and Review~ **

**Thank you riml for that ideal, could I use it? :P**


	9. Miserably Loving You

**R&R and yes, that girl that Percy mentioned _is _in fact Calypso~**

**Chapter 9**

Annabeth

I felt downright _horrible. _I really liked Percy and was happy he asked me, but truth was... I hated dancing.

And I hated dresses.

But most of all, I hated hurting Percy's feelings.

And that's exactly what I did.

I kept thinking about asking him at school, apologizing and asking if he still wanted to go, but my stupid pride kept getting in the way.

Why had I said no? I wasn't even thinking, the word just flew out of my mouth.

The worst part was seeing Percy's crushed expression when I had said no. I just didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him.l

And I was scared Luke might retaliate. Worse this time. I knew it had been Luke, who else would've attacked Percy? All because of me. I just wanted to stop putting Percy in danger, I just wanted him to be ok.

I was too scared to confront Luke about it, not knowing what his reaction could be. I tried to stay away from Luke, and Percy seemed to try to steer clear of me.

"Percy." I urged, begging for him to talk to me. He turned toward me, as if I were a pest he just couldn't get away from.

"What?" He huffed, indignation flashing in his gaze.

I felt like I had just been slapped, his voice hurting me. "I'm s-" He cut me off, raising his hand.

"Not a big deal." He shrugged, giving me a warmer than his gaze smile. I almost believed him, but I knew he was still feeling humiliated. I felt even worse, if possible.

"Percy, would you like to go to the d-" I was cut off, _again, _to my annoyance, by a beautiful girl who walked up to Percy. She radiated confidence and beauty, even I was impressed by her. She smiled flirtatiously, making my stomach flip for some weird reason.

"Hey Percy." She giggled, twirling a strand of her hair, I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. I instantly disliked this girl when she spoke.

Percy smiled friendly down at her, sneaking glances at me. He saw how I acted and grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes, trying to pretend I wasn't there.

"I know this is really sudden, but would you go to the dance with me?" She asked hopefully, her smile pleading him graciously. Percy was about to answer when I stormed off, tears threatening me. I just sucked them up, I didn't care what he did. He could go with anyone anywhere. Deep inside, I knew that I _did _care, but I'd never admit it.

Someones hand curled around my wrist and I thought it was Percy, till I turned and saw Nico.

"Nico?" Was all I could say, dumbfounded. I barely even knew him, and I wasn't very nice to him.

"You ok?" He asked me, noticing my expression. I looked away from him, shamed. He was Percy's cousin, and if I told him he might tell Percy.

I faked a wide smile, sucking in my sadness, "I'm great!" I beamed, totally fake. I wondered if he could see me slipping with each second, closer and closer to tears. After a few moments, he just shrugged and kept walking away, intimidatingly.

I just stared after him, speechless, until I heard Percy's' voice. I ducked behind a door and headed in, sitting as far away from him and _Calypso. _I tried not to mind it, but it kept irritating me when I looked over there.

"Hey, Annabeth. I haven't talked to you in forever! What's up?" Silena sat down next to me, attracting almost every other girl around. I smiled timidly, secretly annoyed by all of the bodies around.

"Nothin'" I replied through clenched teeth. She began chattering away about her and _Charlie, _how he was so perfect. I felt a pang of sadness when I heard Calypso let out a small laughter, hitting Percy playfully on the shoulder. Everyone looked at me expectantly, as if urging me to defend my honor or something. I just glared back at them, challenging to say something.

"Hey, Annabeth? Annabeth!" Silena shrieked, shaking me to get my attention.

"Hm?" I asked, irritated by her touch. I still wasn't use to being touched, still hesitant. Thats another reason I hadn't gone with Percy. _Enough of Percy, you blew it. Owl Head. _A little voice hissed at me hatefully. I was so stupid, I just let Percy go. Now there was nothing I could do about it.

"Are you even listening to me!" Silena cried, apparently she really wanted to tell me something. I turned my attention to her, patient. I guess I could try to make more friends, be nicer...

"Ya, I'm sorry. Please tell me, I'd love to hear." I said

She smiled kindly at me, repeating what she was saying. "I just have the cutest little dress! It's light cotton-candy pink. It's all frilly and eek! I just can't wait!" She exclaimed overly enthusiastic.

I have to admit, the more she talked about her dress, the prettier it sounded. It would look perfect on her, the way her hair contrasted with it. I wonder what Beckendorf would think. He'd probably look at her with love and know he made the right choice. I wish that could've been Percy and me...wait! What am I thinking? Ugh, stupid boys.

"So, what are you wearing to the dance?" Silena asked in the hallway cheerfully, getting warning and death glares from everyone around. Apparently, they had picked up on my mood, because no one had dared asked me that yet.

"Uhmm...I'm not going.." I answered uncomfortably, taking interest in the floor. She seemed to understand and tried not to stare at something ahead of us.

Curiously, I looked up and regretted it instantly. Percy was staring at me- _longingly? _I looked away immediately, telling myself it was actually better for the both of us.

_Sometimes the right thing and the easiest thing aren't the same._

A little voice of wisdom reminded me, helping me not to look at him.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call, I looked up to see Thalia, rushing over to me, jabbing her papers into her binder.

"Ya?" I asked cautiously.

"You're going to the dance with Percy, right? Tell me you are!" She groaned when she saw my expression of doubt. I felt Percy's eyes burning in the back of my head, making this ten times more embarrassing.

"C'mon! Really Annabeth? You're pretty much crazy for him, just say it!" She all but yelled out. I turned red, wanting so hard to slap her for this stupid moment.

"Thalia! Shut up! I swear to Hades I will _kill _you if you don't!" I snapped, walking off with people staring after me. Thalia followed me, looking almost triumphant

"So you admit it?" She pressed, trying to make me admit. But I wouldn't, I'm way too stubborn.

"I never said anything." I objected, walking away from Percy, feeling like I had lost something. Thalia noticed my mood and she smiled sympathetically at me.

"Come to the dance. Please, Annie?" She asked so sweetly, I said I'd think about it. I was too nervous, annoyed by myself because I wouldn't need Thalia asking me to go to the dance if I had just gone with Percy. I made a stupid mess that could ruin our relationship forever.

"You don't have to dance." She soothed, basically begging on her knees- except with the knees part.

I sighed, "I said, I'll think about it." I said kindly, I didn't wanna be mean to my best friend.

She smiled at me like a complete goofball. Wait no, like _Percy. _I bit my lip, refusing to think about him.

The bell rung and I rushed to Architectural Structures, luckily with no Percy or Calypso.

Architectural Structures was up the stairs on the other side, so I hurried to class, hopefully not late.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Chase." Mrs.A sighed, annoyed. Now, I know what you're thinking- but no. She is _not _my mother, my mother died when I was little. Mrs. A had blonde hair and gray stormy eyes, almost exactly like mine, yet she wasn't my mother. Sometimes, I doubted that, thinking she actually _was _my mother. She stared at me sometimes in the middle of assignments, thinking I wasn't looking, with pride. I never knew why, maybe because I was a good student, but obviously not her favorite. I didn't know why, though.

Luke saw me and grinned evilly, waving at me. I cleared my throat and sat on the opposite side of the room as him. No need to make a big scene.

Halfway through class, Mrs. A sprung a pop quiz on us, which I aced. I knew I had, because all of the questions were so easy a four year old could know the answer.

_When was the Statue of Liberty constructed?_

Pfft, Please. Easier than cake.

After that, I just sat at my desk, waiting for everyone else to finish. I looked up to Mrs. A, noticing she was reading a book.

_Daddy-longlegs? _I pondered, wondering if I had read it. Mrs. A looked up from her focused reading and noticed me staring. She pulled something out of her desk and motioned me over.

I jumped silently from my stool and walked over. I stared down, surprised. She had another copy of her book. Without saying anything, she handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and took it, just in time. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The dance was in less than two hours.

Everyone put their papers on Mrs. A's desk and walked out, happy that school was over. I walked out, feeling dreadful.

Right when I got home, I ran into my small closet and pulled out all of the dressed I had.

All three of them.

I looked down at the black one, it was really pretty, but didn't seem right. I just had a feeling... I looked over to the other two, a beautiful primrose blue one. I looked over to the other one, it was casual and yellow, but Thalia would hate it.

She hated cheerful colors.

So in the end, I ended up putting the blue primrose dress on, and not being able to help myself, my owl necklace from Percy. I walked out of my room and got skeptical looks from Bobby and Matthew, and they asked when he's coming over.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"The guy you're all girlied up for." Matthew explained, as if it were obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "Bye guys." I mumbled, walking to the door.

I paid the cab driver five bucks to take me to Goode, and he nodded as if he weren't really listening.

I looked down at my hands, noticing how they were shaking. I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't. I don't know what I expect, but I know it won't be good.

I almost talked myself into going back, but alas, we arrived at the school and the driver all but _pushed _me out. I huffed and readjusted my dress, walking up to the school. I was grateful for picking flats at that moment, heels would've been my death.

"Anna-" Thalia called then stopped, eyes wide. I walked over to her nervously, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"What, is it that bad?" I asked, self conscious.

"Oh my gods, Annie! You look so...different! I mean, you looked good before but.." She trailed off, smiling proudly at me. Huh, I guess even Thalia can have a girly side.

I chuckled at her, still nervous. She rolled her eyes at me and steered me into the hallway, telling me to wait until she came out of the bathroom.

I stood there, arms crossed, staring at the floor.

"C'mon, please Percy!" I heard a familiar voice. My heart sunk, and for some stupid reason I hid between two aisle of lockers and a trashcan, praying they wouldn't find me.

"I dunno Calypso.." He said uncertainly, I could hear her trying to drag him to the gym. I realized it was only us three in the hallway.

"Please Percy." She moaned

"Maybe we can dance later... I can't dance well." He confessed. He sounded like he was stalling, and hope bloomed in my chest.

"Why?" She whined, then her voice filled with venom, "Is it because Annabeth? If she liked you, she would've said yes. Percy, I'm sorry she doesn't. But _I _do. So please. You're obviously just her best friend, no offense, but like, everyone can see that." She said sweetly, I almost believed her.

Instead, I filled with rage. How dare this girl say these things about me? How would she know how I felt? Heck, I don't even know!

"Hmmm.. Whatever."He said, defeated. I could hear the sadness in his voice and it chilled my heart.

When they walked away, I realized something.

I was a terrible and selfish person.

All I really cared about was how _I _felt, never how Percy felt. I never asked him if _he _were ok, if he wanted to talk about something. I'd just hide behind him so I wasn't the one beaten on, and like the kelp head he was, he'd take it for me.

But who cares? He's _my _kelp head. And its staying that way. No one's taking _my _Seaweed Brain.

Not without a fight.

After Thalia came out, I told her I'd meet her in the gym. Right when I walked into the gym, a song started blaring into my ears.

_Emily, please, there's nothing wrong with_

_the way I light up when you're around._

_Do anything you want, but don't leave me out._

_Emily, please, just get closer to me_

I felt confident, I tried hard not to think about what I was doing, because if I did then that would stop me. I pushed my way through the gym, looking for raven hair and sea green eyes. When I finally saw him, dancing with Calypso, I almost smiled with relief.

He was dancing a good distance away, as if he didn't want to get to close. I sucked my pride up and stomped over to them, hesitating right behind him.

I poked my finger into his back, and he jumped, startled. He turned around to face me, and his whole face brightened with surprise and joy.

"Annabeth?" He whispered in disbelief, I nodded, smiling up at him.

_And I still miss her_

Calypso stared at me in revulsion. I ignored her completely, my full attention on Percy.

"May I have this dance?" I asked before I stopped myself, holding my hand out for him.

He stared down at it doubtfully, confused. I didn't blame him. He looked back up at me and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"How do I know you won't just back out?" He asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

I looked down at the floor then back at him, determined to do this right.

"I'll never back out." I whispered, moving closer to him.

_Miserably loving you_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his on my waist as we danced in sync.

We were terrible, but I didn't care. I just stared up into his startling eyes, the lights making them look even darker.

After a few songs, I felt like I should do something. But what?

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

I felt stupid, it took a _song _to make me realize. I really wasn't for thinking today, luckily. I stood up on my toes and kissed him softly, trying to stop smiling. After we kissed, he pulled me into a hug and started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You are impossible, Annabeth Chase." He replied dreamily, staring down at me with amusement.

I cocked my head to the side, confused.

He sighed in serenity.

I just rolled my eyes at him and continued dancing.

**Miserably Loving You - Artist Vs. Poet**

**Kiss me - Sixpence None The Richer**

**(I like it by New found Glory)**

**R&R**


	10. That Sinking Feeling

**Won't bother you with a/n's anymore unless their important TT_TT**

**Chapter 10**

Percy

I can't believe Annabeth.

One minute she's breaking my heart, the next she's making it beat louder than a drum.

Is this how it feels being in love?

_Love._

That's a strong word, yet people throw it around like a beach ball.

What if she doesn't love me back? If she just likes me or something? I have no idea why I'm having these thoughts, but they just won't leave my head.

At lunch, I caught Luke staring at Annabeth.

_Twice._

I started getting chills up my spine, scared Luke was thinking of something to do.

Something bad.

I noticed Calypso hovering around Luke, which didn't really help me with my nerves.

See, my brain was wired to think negative thoughts, so I kept my guard up. Annabeth would smile at me, and I'd forget what I was doing, until I heard Luke's gruff voice. I could tell Annabeth had heard him, too, because something flashed between her warm gaze. Something I couldn't make out.

A few days later, I had forgotten.

"Kelp Head are you listening?" Thalia snapped, annoyed. I turned my attention to her, irritated.

"Yes, Pinecone face. What is it?" I retorted, hearing Nico snicker at the nickname. She rolled her eyes and shoved his pizza in his face, shutting him up.

"As I was saying..." She frowned, tracing her finger through her ketchup before licking it off. I gagged at the smell of ketchup, it made me want to throw up. I didn't know why though.

She scowled at me and was about to speak when Annabeth sat down next to me, grinning like crazy. We were sorta going out, I guess, but I still felt a blush creep up on my face around her. Nico saw and made kissy faces at me, resulting in a face full of pizza again.

Thalia huffed, she loved to have attention sometimes, and hated when people interrupted crossed her arms and glared at us angrily.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, "What is so important, Thalia?" I said sarcastically, grinning playfully at her.

She stuck her tongue out childishly, turning her attention to Annabeth.

"Did you ask him to go?" She demanded, resulting in a pink looking Annabeth.

"Well..." She trailed off, fumbling with her words.

Thalia groaned and leaned over the table "You're acting like I'm asking you to propose. It's just a party." My eyebrows shot up, what were they talking about?

Annabeth's eyes widened at the word _propose _and her face turned a darker shade of red. "Thalia!" She exclaimed, slapping her on the arm. Nico grumbled something about pepperones up his nose, and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

Finally, the girls seemed to realize we were there, and turned to us. "What party?" I asked, gods I sounded like her _dad._

Annabeth took sudden interest in her necklace, softly rubbing her thumb across it. "Y'know, just Drew's 16th birthday." She mumbled, refusing to look me in the eye.

I stared at her in surprise, "Drew?" I hope she didn't hear the sharpness in my voice. See, the first twenty minutes of my time here Drew had 'offered' herself to me, which creeped me out.

She stared at me warily, "Yes Drew, problem?" Her voice had a challenge in it, which I didn't understand at all.

"I didn't think you hung out with those kind of people." I instantly regretted my words, I sounded snotty, like someone who actually could talk about others that way, which was _so _not me.

She scowled at me, shocked at my words. "You mean the popular crowd? You think I'm a loser?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes at her, then stopped. What the heck was I doing? Did I _want _her mad at me? She'd tear my throat out if I wasn't careful.

I decided to just drop the subject with a large smile and laugh, which made her even grumpier. I curled my arm around her waist, pulling her to me. She glared at me, but then gave in and laughed at me, rubbing ketchup on my nose.

I sat frozen, shocked. The smell made me cringe, and I pulled away from her. She looked at me, confused for a moment, and I smiled devilishly. I took a pack of mustard and rubbed it on her nose, failing to contain my laughter.

"Guys! We're gonna get in trouble!" Thalia hissed. Normally she didn't care, but she was on probation for her last three suspensions.

Annabeth just laughed at her, then stopped abruptly. I turned my attention to the hovering image of Drew. She wore a small pink jean jacket, blending into her pink floral tank top. She smiled sweetly down at me, but under it, all I saw was a demon with claws and fangs.

I shivered, trying hard not to be rude. Her face was covered in makeup. I'm not going to lie, she looked pretty stupid, having that skin tone stuff that wasn't even her _skin color. _Her face was a darker brown than the rest of her body, and it took all my willpower not to laugh.

Unfortunately, Nico wasn't very good at "self control." He burst out laughing, his mouth full of the lumpy powder they substituted for milk. It hit a burly girl in the back. She whipped around, madder than a bull. I gazed at Nico in pity, he had hit the worse person possible.

Clarisse La Rue, meanest girl alive. Luckily he did the smart thing:

He ran. Ran so fast I thought he had to pee. He was gone before she could get up, but she grumbled about pummeling him later.

Drew cleared her throat, and we all shifted our gazes back to her. "So, you guys are coming, right?" She smiled right at me, and I just wanted to disappear into my seat. Annabeth elbowed me, and I realized she was waiting for my answer.

"Er..uhm, ya. Can't wait." I faked enthusiasm, and Drew bought it. She walked away, leaving guys drooling in her wake. I didn't understand some guys, they must've not seen her _face. _

Annabeth looked like she wanted to hug me, but didn't. I scrunched up my eyebrows at her, "You owe me." I teased, poking her in the side. She yelped and slapped me away.

"You don't have to go." She mumbled, but by the tone of her voice, I knew she really did want to go.

"No, no. I'll go." I pulled her toward me and whispered into her ear. She blushed and Mrs. A came over, practically prying us apart. She went on and on about PDA and then stared at Annabeth with a look, as if she were her mother.

Yet that wasn't possible, because Annabeth's mom had died when she were young.

Mrs. A stomped off, still not happy, and I rose my eyebrows at her. I stared at Annabeth quizzically, as in _what the heck just happened? _

She shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as I was. Thalia told us bye just after the bell rung. Annabeth frantically picked her tray up, but I took it from her.

"I'll put it up, you go." I promised. She smiled softly at me then kissed me on the cheek, to my surprise. She jumped up in a haste and ran off. I watched her and chuckled softly, dumping our trays.

I pushed past the cafeteria doors and instantly heard voices talking in rushed, hushed tones. As if they were in an argument.

"They _have _to be there. Do you understand? Ugh, I shouldn't have left you with this, you are such an idiot!" I heard what seemed to be a male quietly scold to the other. I thought about walking around the bend and see who they were, but I wanted to hear their argument more.

"Hey! They're coming, ok? Geez, when did you turn 50?" I heard a female shoot back. I felt chills roll up my spine, because I knew who she was.

Drew.

"Whatever, you don't understand. I'll teach this kid where he lies here. Thinking he can take her from me." I instantly understood who it was, which made this 100x worse.

Luke and Drew were talking about something really bad.

Something they were going to do to Annabeth and me.

I began backing up slowly, feeling numb. I turned and ran, not to soon. Right after I turned a sharp turn, I heard them whispering about someone hearing them, then heard their footsteps. I hurried to Gym, putting full force into my running.

I wasn't really a good runner, but I was something else in the water. But that didn't help right now, to my luck.

Right when I burst into the boys locker room, I didn't even hesitate to change. I still felt a little paranoid, trying to act as if I just hadn't heard their conversation and had been in the locker room the whole time. Some guys gave me weird looks, but I ignored them all.

Inconveniently, Annabeth wasn't in my gym class, but she _was _in my gym block.

See, our school is overpacked which means we have about five to seven classes in one gym "block" but separated into classes.

My gym teacher was Mr. Mars, the meanest teacher in probably all of the school. See, he hates my guts because when we were playing Volleyball I spiked it and accidentally gave his pet, Clarissa, a concussion. Ever since then he's been trying to give me the hardest things in gym, but I don't really mind, because they aren't that hard.

Annabeth's gym teacher is Mrs. Heart. _Every _boy in the school thinks she's hot-but don't tell Annabeth I said this or she'd kill me-and says that she has a thing going on with Mr. Mars. But you didn't hear this from _me. _

I scanned the large gym for Annabeth, and I finally found her. I wove myself around the other bodies of kids and ended up crashing into Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I have to-" I started but interrupted by Drew.

"Hey Annie! C'mon!" She giggled, taking her by the arm and basically _dragging _her away. I tried to make my way to intercept them, but Nico distracted me.

"Yo, cuz~ I heard you were invited to Drew's party." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I snorted in disgust.

"I'm only going for Annabeth." I promised.

His eyes widened a little at my response "Oh, no...I didn't mean..Dude, dirty!" He slapped me playfully, having that crazy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help to grin back.

"That's not what I meant...what I meant was...maybe..." He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"You wanna come?" I guessed, making it easier for him.

He sighed in relief, "Well, since you're asking, sure." He slapped me on the back.

"Ya, make sure to wear something pretty." I laughed, causing him to crack up.

"Whatever." He panted after we had finished laughing like a couple of goofballs. Thats the thing with me and Nico, we tend to get distracted with our own little worlds.

"Listen up!" Mr. Mars yelled, I could see a vein popping in his neck, straining his voice. "We're playing baseball today, no complaining!" He growled, challenging someone to speak out.

Annabeth rose her hand, her eyes calculating. Mr. Mars looked over to her in irritation, "What!" He hollered as if he were an officer.

"Will we be playing Softball or Baseball? And if so, will we be separated into teams, or by class, or...?" She trailed off, thinking more. I could see a million questions reeling through her head, basically seeing the wheels turning. I couldn't help to smirk, that was so Annabeth.

"How about you be quiet and listen." Mr. Mars sneered.

"She has a good point, really. What will we be playing with, a soft or baseball?" I spoke up, surprised by myself. I almost regretted it, then I remembered I was doing it for Annabeth. Everyone around me instantly scurried away, leaving me in my own personal circle.

He slowly walked over to me, a sneer plastered onto his face. "Jackson, eh? Sticking up for your little girlfriend, I presume. Ha." He laughed, which I've never seen before, and it is _quite _terrifying, if I might add.

I felt a blush creep up my neck to my face from his comment and heard some snickers in the crowd.

"Now, Now. Let's not pester the boy, he was only asking a question. I think it's sweet how he stuck up for her." Mrs. Heart smiled at me, interest sparkled into her eyes. I regretted being born at that instant.

Mrs. Heart is a gym teacher and counselor, but she prefers to deal with _relationships _and bug her way into them.

Mr. Mars grunted, turning away from me and going back to Mrs. Heart's side. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I had been holding. I felt someone staring at me and saw Luke, a scowl plastered onto his face.

When he saw me looking at him, he smiled coldly. I had the instinct to turn away, but forced myself to glare back at him. I wouldn't back away from him, ever. Even if it was something as stupid as a staring contest.

Luke turned to face forward and we began the normal routine, jumping jacks, stretching, push ups, etc.

After we had ran the complex, we huddled together, waiting to be placed into our groups.

I finally got to talk to Annabeth quietly. "Hey Annabeth, about Drew's party...I don't think it'd be a good ideal to-"

"Annabeth c'mon, Mr. Mars said we could be on the same team!" I cringed at Drew's high pitched voice, she was really starting to get on my nerves.

Annabeth's eyes sparkled overjoyed. "Ok." She smiled so happily I felt my heart beating faster each second. Then she looked back to me, "Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, I knew she was anticipating to go off with Drew.

"Uh..nothing." I muttered, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. She rose her eyebrows at me but dismissed it and waved goodbye before walking off. I stared after her, a bad feeling setting into the pit of my stomach.

Turned out it was class vs. class. We had 3 baseball fields so it worked out perfectly. Unfortunately, We were against Mrs. Hearts class meaning Annabeth in my case.

If you haven't realized it yet, Annabeth is competitive.

_Extremely _competitive.

I cursed mentally about it, hoping not to be fully humiliated by Annabeth.

"C'mon, Perce." Rachel snapped me out of my trance, rolling her eyes at me. I looked away sheepishly and jogged over to the team, hearing Rachel mutter something like "boys".

I shrugged it off and walked behind the fence to wait my turn to go. After a while, the score was 6-0 (only because Annabeth's team hadn't gone yet) with one out. I started kicking the fence out of boredom until someone thrusted the bat into my hands.

"You're up, Jackson." Malcolm grunted, as if he'd been trying to get my attention.

I nodded in response and went up to the base, gripping the bat tightly. I tried not to look at Annabeth's smirking face and concentrate, but it kept popping into my head.

Andrew drew his arm back, ready to launch the ball. I kept my eyes on the ball, pretty much glaring at it. When he threw it I heard a loud _crack! _as the bat connected with the ball. I was staring after it in awe then heard yells behind me.

"What are you doing! Go Percy!" The whole class screamed at me, acting like apes in a cage, rattling the fence.

I flushed in embarrassment and ran full force to first base, where Annabeth was. We locked gazes for a moment before her eyes darted off, looking for the ball.

I stepped onto the base with a smug expression on my face. She glared at me in annoyance. Did I mention how competitive she was?

"Hey Annie." I purred just to annoy her. She rolled her eyes at me and place her hands on her knees as Grover went to bat, waiting for the ball.

"You are so going to get it for that remark." She growled, a smile playing on her lips. I winked at her, which surprised her causing her to blush. I began laughing, then stopped at her evil glare and tried to smother it with a cough.

I heard a small grunt and Grover ran to first base, meaning it was my time to dash to second; I ran eyes not leaving the base as if it could move. I was only a foot away when I felt something hard hit me right in the temple with a loud noise.

I couldn't really feel anything but surprise, wondering what had hit me. I couldn't move my arms to stop my fall as I crumpled to the ground I heard a surprised gasp and lots of footsteps, as if everyone was running at the same time.

Annabeth appeared over me, her eyes wide with fear. I didn't understand why she was looking at me that way, what was wrong? Then it hit me full force, the pain didn't hurt too bad luckily. I grimaced and felt my temple, my head throbbing with pain.

"Oh gods Percy, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" Annabeth said frantically, demanding someone to get the nurse.

I didn't understand why she was acting like that. It wasn't like I was dying or whatever.

"Anniebeth, I'm fine." I grinned at her, getting a confused look from her. I noticed some of my classmates hovering behind her, and Mrs. Heart was standing on my other side, I think Mr. Mars had gone to get the nurse.

"Percy, no you're no-" Annabeth started, only to be cut off by darkness engulfing me.

**Sorry for taking so long guys!**

**I had some...issues..(painful ones e.e)**

**I hurt my elbow Dx **

**Review for a Percy~ :P**


	11. Sorry?

**Chapter 11**

Annabeth

I refused to leave Percy's side the entire time. Although the nurse, Mrs. Davis assured me the worst he would have was a bad bruise, I didn't care. I felt terrible, why had I hit him? I was irritated at his cocky words, and I wanted nothing but to get him out.

I meant to throw it to Travis but the ball was encased in a safe-guard case, making it curve slightly. Right when I heard the ball connect with Percy's forehead, the whole world seemed to slow down.

I saw the confused look on Percy's face as if he didn't understand he was hurt. I had ran to him, horrified.

Anna-Annabeth." Percy mumbled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down at him and instinctively brushed some hair out of his face to realize he was still asleep.

I couldn't help but smile down at him;. He looked so peaceful when he wasn't moving a mile a minute. I saw the knot on his head forming and winced, taking his hand gently.

As if sensing my presence, his eyes flickered open, showing me his breathtaking eyes. He grimaced but quickly hid it when he saw me.

Not quick enough.

I heard a small noise of pain escape my throat. I felt terrible, I couldn't even look at him. I looked down to my hand, the one not in Percy's, glaring at it.

I heard rustling from his movement as he propped his head onto his elbow, a fuzzy look from him.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, managing another quick glance at him. I couldn't get the guilt to leave me alone.

"Why?" He asked, studying my face.

"Who are you?" He questioned before I could respond. I felt my heart beat quicker.

Oh no, did I give him amnesia?

I felt tears forming in my eyes "Percy?" I stuttered, praying he would answer.

He tilted his head to the side" Percy?" He echoed my words as if hearing them for the first time. I took my hand from his and covered my face so he didn't see my sobs. I heard him move and he took my hands away from my face, smiling sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive Annabeth,Gods." Percy chuckled, his eyes glittering with amusement. I looked back to him and he wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb.

"You-you know my name?" I asked half hopeful and fully confused.

He looked guilty and understanding clicked in my mind.

"You!" I hissed, slapping him on the arm. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"I could never forget you." He whispered into my ear.

"You scared me." I admitted, feeling relieved that it was a joke.

He kissed me on the cheek playfully "So the tin man has a heart?" He laughed, teasing me. I stuck my tongue out at him

"Such a Seaweed Brain." I sighed.

"Well, I know not to go against you anytime soon." He smiled an easy going smile, but it made my heart feel worse. I wiggled out of his grasp and he noticed something was wrong.

"Look Annabeth, I didn't mean to-"

"Percy, I _hurt _you." I hugged my legs to my chest distressed.

"I'm fine." He insisted. I looked away from him.

"Annabeth-Annabeth look at me." I flinched at his tone and could hear he was slightly annoyed. When he put a hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"I'm not Luke. It was an accident, I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you." He winked at me playfully.

I hate that about Percy, he makes it so hard to be mad.

"But still." I urged tightening my grip. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Let's just forget about it." He smiled but I could tell he was still a little bothered.

"We can have fun at Drew's party." I said, trying to lighten the mood. His face darkened and I had a feeling he was rethinking about going.

He opened his mouth to speak but Mrs. Davis interrupted him, saying he could go.

I picked up his backpack I had brought up and his textbook in it.

"Thank you." He grinned at me taking the backpack. "You gonna walk me home so I don't get hurt?" He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and took the ice bag and pressed it on the bruise.

"O-ow!" He whined, pulling away. I laughed and he winked at me, taking the ice bag and pressing it to my head.

"C-cold!" I shrieked, cowering behind him. I hated anything that was cold, being from California and all.

"Ooh, I know your weakness." He said in a mockingly deep voice. I couldn't help but giggle at his stupid tone.

"Whatever. I know your weakness." I shot back, purposely keeping a small distance between us. I still wasn't over the fact I hurt him. Even if by accident.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" His eyebrows shot up in amused curiosity.

"This." I poked him in the side lightening fast. He made a higher sounding noise than his regular voice, and jumped surprised. I burst out laughing, almost falling down. I jabbed him again and bent to my knees, my sides hurting.

"You are wrong!" He mumbled, blushing red. I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and he scowled at me.

I was about to tease him when he suddenly pulled me to him, smirking down at me.

"Try laughing now." He whispered into my ear, his eyes full of mischief. I rolled my eyes at him but could feel the blush and my heart beating faster and faster.

"Ooh, why is wittle miss know-it-all blushing?" He whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my ear, but I didn't care right then. All I could think about was how _close _he was.

I turned myself around, centimeters from him.

"Darn it, you found my weakness." He joked, his eyes not meeting mine. They were lower than my eyes...

He suddenly leaned in to kiss me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips.

Right when our lips were about to meet, I felt someone yank me away from him.

"Annabeth!" I heard a squeaky voice whine. I turned my attention to the attention hogging Drew. I mean, I didn't hate her, but gods she was annoying. Beyond belief. I wanted to try to be her friend, too start over, but she made it _so _hard.

"Annabeth, I need you to come and help me with homework." I could see Drew was lying through her teeth, and I tried not to jump on her and beat her like a mongoose when she looked over to Percy and flirted with him. Though he didn't return it at all.

I noticed he didn't really like her, every time she was around he acted like he was about to barf.

"Oh, ok." I mumbled, trying not to sound annoyed. She just interrupted me and Percy's moment.

"Bye Percy." I turned to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek before following Drew to her car. Only when I got in did I wonder why she had stayed so late.

**Ok next chapter will be the party, what shall happen? :O idk... xD**


	12. Partay?

**Hits- _IT'S OVER 9,000!_ (actually 10,000 ;3) Thanks :3 Love 'em~**

**Chapter 12**

Percy

That morning I woke up, terribly tired. I walked sleepily to my door, banging into the wall once or twice before I actually managed to leave my room. I scowled and rubbed my face, hoping I didn't break my nose or anything. My mom fixed me some bacon and blue pancakes and wouldn't quit smiling at me the whole time.

Finally, I cracked. I wanted to know why she was staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, chewing my bacon slowly. She sat down across from my and folded her arms over each other on the table. Uh oh here we go.

"So uh..Who..who's Annabeth?" She asked casually, but I could see the smile trying to break through on her face. Instantly, my whole face lit up like a forest fire.

"Annabeth?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't notice the stutter in my voice. She eyed me and the smile widened on her face.

"Ya. I sort of heard you mumbling her name." Her eyes lit with curiosity and excitement. Why was she acting like this? Do I look like a loser who can't get a girlfriend? Actually don't answer that...

"So who is she?" She pestered impatiently. I took a sip of my orange juice and a big bite out of my pancakes, buying time.

"She's a..friend." I lied after I finished eating, grabbing my backpack and trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Well gotta go, bye mom!" I called, about to close the door behind me.

"Don't think this is over, Perce. I'll find out!" She sung through the halls. I lowered my head in embarrassment at my mother and closed the door, hurrying to get to school. I lost some time trying to avoid talking to her.

Right when I walked into the class the bell rang. I sighed in relief and walked down the aisle to my seat next to Annabeth. Right when I saw her I blushed, remember my moms earlier pestering.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you ok? You seem jittery." Annabeth greeted, eying me suspiciously. I smiled and nodded.

"Uh ya." I mumbled, sitting down and sighing. I didn't feel too hot.

"Well the party is tonight. You are coming, right?" She asked me, her eyes pleading for me to agree. I felt uneasy, I had totally forgot. I looked away from her begging face and sighed. I had a really bad feeling about this party, Luke was up to something.

"Ya I guess." I said, giving up. Annabeth smiled with happiness and excitement.

"Thalia said she's coming too. Nico was more excited then the Barbie Dolls themselves." She giggled, rolling her eyes as if to remember what Nico did. I wish I had been there, he is pretty stupid sometimes.

"Ya he is." She answered. Did I say that aloud? Awkward...

Finally the bell rung, determining the ending of the class. I picked up my stuff and walked out of the room, waiting for Annabeth since she said she had to go get something else.

"You ready Wise Girl?" I said sarcastically. She had taken three out of the five minutes we had to get to our next class.

"As ever, Seaweed Brain." She replied, rolling her eyes at me. I smirked at her and bumped her on the shoulder, which she returned. When we were almost into the class, she hip bumped me and let me just say I almost flew into the lockers. She put a lot of power into that. Right when I was about to bump into the lockers I tripped over something and landed hard.

"I'm sorry!" A small voice apologized. I heard papers being picked up and looked to see a girl with light brown hair picking up her papers frantically. Her hazel eyes wide with worry, trying not to look at me.

"Oh geez, it's my fault look let me pick it up." I apologized, helping her get her things together. Annabeth was still standing there, staring in surprise. I glared at her and looked over to the girl and held my hand out. Her eyes darted up to my face and she hesitantly took my hand and released it as soon as possible.

"I'm Percy." I said politely.

"I'm...Opal." She replied quietly, keeping her eyes downcast. I rose an eyebrow at her and looked over to Annabeth, she stared back skeptically.

"I'm really sorry for running into you, really. I'm just really confused right now, see I lost my glasses and I can't see good without them so I can barely see you though you do have green eyes, right? Or are they blue? Ugh!" She squinted up at me, her face close to mine. Was this girl feeling alright? She's really talkative.

"Ya my eyes are green, Annabeth and I can help you find your glasses." I offered, waving a hand in front of her face. What? I really wanted to do that to someone, it's like Velma from Scooby Doo...

"Annabeth?" She questioned, gazing around. Annabeth was pretty good at blending into the background sometimes so I could understand if Opal didn't see her.

"Uh ya, here let's go look." I offered, gesturing Annabeth over to me. Her eyes widened, as if she _really _didn't want too. I scowled at her and dragged her over, luckily Opal didn't see.

"Hi Opal." Annabeth said quietly. Opal gave a small smile and held her hand out.

"Hi." She greeted. She was being nicer to Annabeth than she was being to me, figures...

"Let's get looking." I advised, the bell had rung minutes ago but I wanted to get to class as soon as possible to get into less trouble.

"Oh no you don't need to help, they're probably in the office by now. Thanks..Percy? Annabeth." She smiled shyly at us and walked off, almost ramming face first into a locker.

I looked over Annabeth and noticed a scowl on her face.

"What?" I asked.

""Nevermind." She grumbled, stalking off to class. Annabeth was very territorial of her friends, was that it? It had to be.

I shrugged and followed her to our class.

-Time Lapse-

"Hey Percy." Drew smiled seductively at me, and let me just say it didn't really work out. I gave a half smile to be nice and walked into the large house. My house was the size of their supplies closet-_literally. _It made me feel different but I pushed it off, scanning for Annabeth. Finally I found her and walked up to her, her back turned to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder, smiling down at her.

"Hey kelp head." Nico greeted, grinning like a maniac.

"Hey Emo." I teased back. He scowled at me then took a sip of his Pepsi. His mom made him bring his own because she won't let him drink from parties in case the drinks are spiked.

After a while of talking and dancing, pretty much goofing around, a boy stood up at the top of the steps and a spotlight shone on him.

"Ladies, gather up!" He yelled. Some girls stood on the steps like they knew what was about to happen, and they smiled down at everyone.

"Oh Gods." Annabeth cursed under her breath, her eyes showing a hint of fear. I tightened my grip around her and stared at her in confusion.

"I know what this is. Look we have to go Percy. As in _now." _She insisted, dragging me by my collar to the entrance. We were about to make it when the guy called for us.

"Where you going Annabeth? We're about to have some fun." I heard the challenge in his voice and Annabeth stiffly turned around. She looked like she hated this.

Someone snatched Annabeth's arm from me and carried her to the stairs, she protested the whole way though.

Apparently, it was one of those stupid things you seen in the movies where you auction off a week with a girl, and she has to like do what you say. But not those kind of things...

Almost every girl went, but I kept my eyes on Annabeth. Her eyes never left mine and pleaded for me to help. Everytime I tried to make my way through, someone pushed me all the way to the back of the crowd.

"Annabeth Chase!" The guy announced. I glared at him. She tried getting away but they weren't going to allow that.

"10 bucks!" A guy called from the crowd. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"15!" I yelled back, I was not letting some creep spend time with my Wise Girl.

It went on and on, when suddenly a familiar voice yelled "100 dollars!" My heart started beating faster, I had only come with about 80 bucks.

"110!" I yelled, I had no idea how I was going to get the money, but I didn't care. I'd borrow from Nico or something.

"Sold to Luke!" The guy smiled, as if he knew a secret no one else knew. My blood began boiling, I had spoken up, what the heck! Luke? Oh Gods no..

"You think I'm going to go along with this?" Annabeth shouted furiously. I couldn't help but hope they'd just back off. Luke walked up to her and I hurried after him, finally getting through.

He snatched her wrist aggressively and I was about to swing at him when Annabeth ran away as fast as she could. I followed, worried. She wasn't going to go through with this, I knew it.

Right?

**I'm gonna wrap this up soon..don't have many ideas left D: srry~**

**Review~ teehheee lol **

**I have no idea how to make those scenes sorry if it was terrible **

**BAI~**


	13. A Bad Feeling

**Sorry its been a month ;w; I had to go to the heart doctor again :T I've been having a MAJOR WB for pretty much all of my stories...sorry..and I've kinda gone to Fairy Tail ffs x3 **

**Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Chapter 13**

Annabeth

"Come on Annabeth I wanna make up for it. I am really sorry you know." Luke pleaded, basically begging on his knees. I glared down at him and pushed a strand of hair out of my face, refusing to be fooled by this liar. He stood up and ran in front of me, stopping me.

"Please. Just one chance, I promise I'll make it up." Luke begged. He looked so sincere I sighed, giving a second to think about it. An image of a skeptical and angered Percy popped into my head. _Are you an idiot? You're really gonna give _him _a second chance, after everything he did? _I could hear Percy yelling in my head.

I straightened up and glared at Luke again before brushing past him and walking another block to school.

I walked to my locker and opened it, ramming my backpack in the little space I had left. After I slammed my locker shut with much effort, I turned around about to head to home room. I turned and not an inch away Percy was standing there, grinning like an idiot at me. I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek which turned his face red.

"Ur..uh..hi." He mumbled, grasping for words. I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Seaweed Brain." I teased.

"Not all of us can be as smart as you." He shot back.

"True, but you could at least try using your brain."

"But my head hurts when I try to." He whined a fake whine, grinning at me.

"Only you." I laughed and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a tight grip.

"I might be lacking in the smart department, but I'm strong." He whispered in my ear while I tried to break free.

"It only gets worse if you struggle!" He warned then started tickling me. I started laughing hard, prone to tickling.

"Stop." I pleaded when people started staring, my laughs inaudible by now.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear, you know, being _dumb _and all." I grimaced only to be interrupted by more laughing.

"Please!" I begged, sucking in air like a fish.

"I dunno..only if you say I'm smart." He bargained.

"Ok..ok! You're...smart." I quietly said, breathing heavily.

"Now say I'm smarter than you." He gave me a smug smile.

"What! That wasn't the deal, we had a deal!" I whisper/yelled. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear it, could you repeat that?" He asked innocently, poking me in the sides. I shouldn't have told him my weakness, now I pay.

"Never!" I refused stubbornly, trying to back away from him. Thalia came into view and I held my arms out in a 'help-me' gesture. She walked up to us slowly, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Thalia! Help me!" I begged, squirming in Percy's arms. Each time I squirmed he tickled me, which left me red in the face from laughing.

"Nah, I'm ok. Thanks anyways." She crossed her arms, an amused look in her eyes. Curse Thalia!

"C'mon Wise Girl, just say it. It's simple. 'Percy's smarter than me.'" Percy beckoned, clearly enjoying this. I narrowed my eyes at him before a not-so mysterious black haired boy walked up to us.

"When you two quit flirting, I need to tell you something." Nico whispered urgently, his eyes darting like one of the Stoll brothers.

Percy released his grip and walked over to Nico, I fist pumped the air in happiness, not living it long. I bent over, my hands on my knees, trying hard to keep myself from collapsing onto the ground. When I finally managed to steady myself I walked over to them, glaring at Percy.

"What's wrong, Nico?" I asked, giving them a weird look. Nico seemed nonchalant and Percy looked sort of mad.

"Luke." Nico answered, seeing Percy wouldn't. Percy's gaze hardened at Luke's name.

"Ok what about-_he who shall not be named_?" I asked, seeing that Percy didn't want to hear Luke's name.

"Ok, One Annie, we are talking about _Luke _not Voldemort. Sheesh." Nico rolled his eyes and scoffed at me like I was a complete idiot.

I just stared at him for a moment before rolling my eyes and getting back to the point. "What happened? I saw Luke earlier today an-"

"You talked to _Luke?" _ Percy hissed in anger, his eyes darkening. I rose my eyebrows at Percy for acting so angered.

"Uh he just wanted me ba-uh no never mind. Coming Thalia!" I called trying to avoid them. Percy would freak more if I told him what Luke had been asking me.

"I didn't call you." A voice next to me answered, making me jump two feet in the air. I threw my glare to Thalia who was sipping on an apple juice bottle with an amused and confused look on her face.

"Where did you get the apple juice!" I asked in confusion.

"You see, I use Nico's locker as a storage room an-"

"I knew you were doing that! You told me it was Stacy!" Nico shrieked in anger, pointing an accusing finger Thalia's way.

"Did I say Stacy? Oops..hehe.." Thalia trailed off nervously. "Coming Ethan!" She yelled out, but I knew no one called her. I narrowed my eyes at her retreating back.

"What did Luke say?" Percy asked in a serious tone, I didn't realize he was quiet the whole Apple Juice argument.

"He just wanted to know if... you know it really doesn't matter." I finished hurriedly, staring at his Nike shoes instead.

Percy sighed when the bell rang while I secretly thanked the Gods.

"Don't worry about it Perce." I said calmly, intertwining our fingers and smiling up at him. He grinned at me before pulling me off to our class.

"I know I shouldn't but I just don't want that jerk hurting you." He mumbled into my ear since the hallways were in chaos.

I squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek again. "And that's why I love you." I giggled at his blushing cheeks when we entered the class. All eyes turned to us as if waiting for us to do something. I stared at them in confusion when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson, please take a seat. Today we are switching." The teacher said sternly, walking away from us to set his coffee down. I hurried to my seat with Percy on my tail, wondering who I was going to be seated with.

After I finally sat down with Percy next to me the teacher began.

"Ok guys, the person on the right will move one seat up from where they sit. And if you are currently sitting in the front then you will move all the way to the back." He called, clapping his hands together.

Lots of chairs screeched as people got up out of them. I pouted and waved to Percy who moved a seat up, meaning he went all the way to the back of the classroom.

I opened my book when I heard a bag being dumped onto the table and what sounded like a boy mumble to themselves.

I looked up and my heart skipped a beat, my book falling out of my hands and making a loud clanking noise when it hit the floor.

"Why hello, Annabeth."

"Luke."

**I'm really really really sorry that it's late AND short, sorry :c but I have ran out of ideas and I am just trying to get to the end as fast as I can, I'm sorry xl **

**Review please :( I'll actually TRY to make a long one and update faster if you do! :P I went to my friends house for a LOONG time so thats why I haven't been updating my stories(Except Wingman :PP xDD) **

**Aye, Sir!**


End file.
